


A la medida

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe: Harry Potter, Bruru, Castelobruxo, F/F, Islas Malvinas / OFC, M/M, Más bien es AFTER Castelobruxo, Slow Burn, but it burns anyway!, the slowest burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín es un jugador profesional de Quidditch con un futuro prometedor y buenos amigos que no siempre parecen tan buenos. Manuel tiene su propia tienda de escobas, y vive en un constante intento por ocultarse.</p><p>Y esta es la historia de cómo se reencuentran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic iba a ser de 5k, terminado en un día y ya. En vez de eso se volvió su propio dueño y se comió varios días de mis vacaciones. 
> 
> ** JK Rowling dijo que todos los latinoamericanos van a un colegio en brasil, llamado Castelobruxo, a cumplir con su educación mágica. Eso es canon. Todos los demás detalles no lo son. Pueden ver el extracto oficial en pottermore, en https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/castelobruxo
> 
> *** Gracias A MI HERMOSA BETA @foldingcranes por la paciencia y los ruidos que hizo mientras leía el final. You are so good bro.

Aún están en el aire cuando nota la diferencia: usualmente Martín no tiene excusas para estar cerca de los postes, pero luego de que el entrenador dejara escapar cinco snitch al aire al mismo tiempo, era difícil que no fuera a pasar por el territorio de Luciano de vez en cuando. El capitán está ocupado con sus propias quaffle de entrenamiento en ese momento, moviéndose de aquí a allá en los arcos de práctica, y luciéndose con piruetas innecesarias para los periodistas que están espiándolos desde las gradas. Luciano hace que todo se vea fácil, incluso si todo el equipo sabe, por experiencia y por escucharlo quejarse en las duchas, que nada lo es.

Martín pone los ojos en blanco, ligeramente irritado por el desplante mientras busca la bolita dorada entre los arcos. Sabe que está ahí, vio el brillo hace rato, pero con Luciano y las quaffle yendo y viniendo, es difícil no perderla de vista de vez en cuando. Es la única que le va faltando, de las cinco que se liberaron, y el bolsito de cuero en que las ha ido poniendo es un peso fantasma en su cintura. Su récord hasta la fecha son las cinco en veinte minutos, pero si agarra esta pronto, quizá, quizá podría hacerlos diez.

La pura idea hace que su escoba vibre con magia, está ansioso por refregárselo en la cara a María la siguiente vez que se enfrenten a las Cihuateteo.

Acaban de ganar un gran torneo, así que no tiene nada de raro que haya un par de intrusos de los diarios y revistas en sus prácticas, seguramente darán una o dos entrevistas en la semana, pero Martín no tiene la más mínima idea de cuál pueda ser el horario ni el día, y tampoco es que le preocupe realmente. Él es la estrella del equipo, no necesita preparar sus entrevistas, solo necesita estar presente ese día.

— ¡Atento, Martín! —le grita Luciano, justo antes de ponerse enfrente en una maniobra totalmente innecesaria. La bludger rebota contra la punta de su escoba, y Martín ahoga un jadeo de sorpresa, echándose atrás inconscientemente, pero eso es todo, y la bola se va zumbando lejos de ellos. — ¡Tengan más cuidado! —grita Luciano, para luego voltearse a él con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, Martín conoce esa cara, la recuerda de sus peleas en el colegio e instintivamente se sienta un poco más derecho en la escoba. — ¿Y tú? ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡No te puedes lesionar ahora!

—No pero, tu escoba…, —murmura, buscando con la mirada los pedazos de madera que deberían quedar luego de la forma en que recibió la bludger, sin embargo, la escoba sigue en perfectas condiciones. La madera rojiza brilla bajo el sol como si estuviese recién pulida, cosa que no puede ser, piensa Martín, porque el Luciano que él conoce jamás recuerda pulir su equipo.

Los bateadores de reserva vuelan hacia ellos en apenas unos segundos, llenándolos de disculpas y preguntas preocupadas, al igual que su entrenador, pero Luciano lo desvía todo, riéndose y encogiéndose de hombros como si no acabase de ladrarle a Martín. Van a aparecer en las revistas, Luciano poniéndose frente a Martín para desviar la bola, van a volver a ser un tema, y las especulaciones van a volver a aparecer, pero en ese momento no le importa, ni siquiera le importa la humillación de no haber notado la bludger antes, porque todo lo que puede ver es el grabado en el mango rojizo de la escoba de Luciano.

Conoce ese grabado, es el mismo que el brasileño se tatuó en la pierna luego de salir del colegio.

— Tu escoba es negra —se escucha decir, y luego, cuando levanta la mirada, se encuentra con la sonrisa de Luciano, llena de dientes blancos, perfectos, hechizados.

— Creo que ya no —responde Luciano, risueño. — Anda, Martín, todavía te falta una snitch, ¿O no?

— ¿Pero de dónde la sacaste? Nunca he visto ese modelo, ¿Te dieron un contrato de publicidad nuevo? —pregunta, dándole una vuelta a Luciano solo para poder ver la escoba de todos los ángulos, ahora que la ve mejor, es más corta que la último modelo extranjera que usaba antes, y el mango parece más ancho también, sin mencionar los detalles estéticos, el grabado, la punta curvada de las cerdas, el color. Incluso el apoyo de los pies parece distinto al antiguo.

Luciano se está riendo cuando vuelve al poste, seguido de cerca por Martín y sus preguntas, medio gritadas en el aire.

— ¡MARTÍN! —grita su entrenador, con la voz tan mágicamente aumentada que Martín está seguro de que incluso los muggles del pueblo más cercano pueden escucharlo. — ¡SI YA TERMINASTE, PUEDES VENIR ACÁ Y CORRER UNAS VUELTAS AL CAMPO!

— ¿Pero para qué voy a correr, si volamos? –gruñe, acelerando su escoba tanto como puede, para estar lo más lejos posible de Luciano y sus carcajadas.

Le toma otros diez minutos volver a encontrar la snitch, y después de eso aún tiene que dar cinco vueltas al campo, simplemente porque su entrenador  fue criado por muggles y cree que el trabajo físico es la mejor disciplina, o algo por el estilo, la verdad es que Martín no lo está escuchando. No escucha a nadie, y ni siquiera se deja pensar en la humillación pública de ese día, porque al final, cuando por fin puede ir a las duchas, Luciano sigue ahí.

— Tu escoba nueva, deja probarla —demanda, apenas cierra la puerta, y Luciano lo mira como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez. Martín supone que es válido, está hecho mierda, por falta de una mejor expresión, pero aun así camina hasta estar frente a su amigo, con la mano extendida. — Dale, que me quiero bañar.

— No, si ya me estoy yendo, además vas a llenarla de sudor…,

— Sebastián va a venir a buscarte, ¿verdad? Por eso sigues aquí —interrumpe Martín, sonriéndole mientras flexiona los dedos de la mano aún estirada. Luciano frunce el ceño cuando sus ojos se encuentran, y de muchas formas, Martín sabe que ya ganó. — Tú sabes que no le gustan los relojes.

— Solo unas vueltas. —gruñe Luciano, pasándole el mango con más fuerza de la necesaria, quizá Martín se tambalea un poco hacia atrás. — Mientras yo llamo a tu primo.

Martín solo se ríe fuerte, porque sabe que Sebastián seguro no ha empezado a pensar siquiera en salir del departamento.

EL nuevo modelo de Luciano le queda algo corto, pero es resistente, y mucho más flexible que cualquier modelo de escoba que Martín haya probado en su vida, da giros completos en el aire sin necesidad de bajar la velocidad, y está casi seguro de que incluso la reacción a sus comandos es más rápida en este modelo.

Parece hecha a la medida, aunque no es exactamente su medida.

Casi se le olvida que solo la está probando, al menos hasta que aparece Sebastián, con el pelo aún mojado y la varita en la mano todavía después de haberse aparecido. Martín no lo ve llegar, pero se imagina que se debe haber aparecido en la puerta del complejo donde entrenan, porque las defensas no permiten aparecer ni desaparecer dentro de la cancha, y Luciano ya está gritándole para que le devuelva la escoba cuando su primo se detiene a su lado.

— ¿Dónde la mandaste a hacer? —pregunta Martín, apenas sus pies tocan suelo firme. Sebastián detiene sus disculpas para mirarlo confundido, y Luciano se queja ruidosamente, levantando la cara hacia el cielo.

Se está sobreactuando, Luciano ama sobreactuarse, pero antes de que Martín pueda decírselo, el moreno ya tiene su escoba en una mano y Sebastián tomado del brazo con la otra.

— No es asunto tuyo, Martín. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo reservaciones en la Sirena de plata esta noche, y no vas a arruinarlas.

— ¡¿En serio?! —pregunta Sebastián, olvidando inmediatamente cualquier mezcla de confusión y culpabilidad que pudiera tener hasta ese momento.

— Era una sorpresa —gruñe Luciano, y Sebastián lo besa en los labios antes de que pueda decir cualquier otra cosa, pasando el brazo libre por el cuello del brasileño.

Martín soporta dos segundos de ellos besándose antes de huir dentro de los camarines. Nunca se le ha dado bien la paciencia, especialmente la paciencia para ver a sus primos besuqueandose con otros hombres (o mujeres, no es asunto suyo de todas formas). Martín no está seguro si lo que tiene es envidia o simplemente es repulsión, porque esa persona es precisamente Luciano, sea cual sea, es un sentimiento demasiado irritante como para aguantarse el show, la escoba nueva no lo vale.

Nada lo vale, de hecho, y apesta a sudor.

 

* * *

 

 

No necesita una escoba nueva, la suya tiene apenas cuatro meses de uso y está tan acostumbrado que se siente como una extensión de sí mismo, pero aun así no puede evitar mirar hacia los arcos al siguiente día. Se queda cerca, esperando que Luciano hable de su nueva escoba durante la entrevista del martes, sin embargo cuando se lo preguntan, el brasileño solo dice que fue un regalo de aniversario. El periodista se distrae fácil con eso, y Luciano se larga a hablar de una vida amorosa que Martín no quiere escuchar, pero a juzgar por el ruido de las cámaras y la lucha de los periodistas por ser la siguiente pregunta, todos están encantados con el cambio de tema.

Al final, se dedica a intentar sacarle el secreto a Luciano durante el resto de las prácticas de esa semana. Tiene tres horas para intentarlo cada día, y siempre le ha costado admitir la derrota, así que para el viernes, Luciano se ve listo para rendirse o romperle la cara. Martín ha tenido experiencia en ambas reacciones a lo largo de los años que llevan como amigos, pero siempre le ha costado diferenciar una de la otra.

Esa tarde, cuando van caminando hacia los camarines, Luciano no se detiene, solo sigue caminando hacia afuera del complejo sin importar lo que Martín le grita. Se va cubierto en sudor y aún vestido con el equipo completo de Quidditch, así que Martín decide no seguirlo. Es capaz de admitir que pensó en hacerlo, por supuesto que lo pensó, pero los años le han enseñado a elegir sus peleas, y de todas formas, todas sus cosas están guardadas en el casillero.

 

— Por alguna razón, Luciano cree que puedo hacer que dejes de ser un pelotudo —le dice Sebastián, apenas unas horas después en el café de su tía, dejándole una taza y una rana de chocolate sobre la mesa.

El olor de su café favorito le arranca una sonrisa, de alguna forma Sebastián siempre lo tiene listo antes de que Martín pueda pedirlo, e incluso tiene tiempo de dibujar a su gata en la espuma. A veces sospecha que tiene un rastreador, y por eso Sebastián siempre está preparado para sus visitas, pero nunca ha tenido la motivación de comprobarlo en realidad.

El dibujo en su taza parece ofendido cuando Martín pasa de largo hacia la rana de chocolate, e incluso le maúlla sin sonido, pero Martín no se retracta. Sebastián lo mira con ambas cejas enarcadas, y Martín le sonríe inocentemente mientras abre el paquetito.

— Intenté explicarle que ya he intentado y no se puede. Pero no me escuchó.

— Está haciéndose el interesante nomás —dice Martín, riéndose entre dientes. — Vos sabés cómo es.

— Martín, cállate un rato y escúchame —suspira Sebastián, robándole un sorbo de café. Martín resiste apenas las ganas de arrebatarle la taza, haciendo un ruido ofendido al fondo de la garganta. El dibujo de su gata maúlla de nuevo, intacto a pesar de todo. — Le compré la escoba como regalo de cumpleaños en la tienda de un amigo.

— Él dijo que era de aniversario.

— Luciano dice muchas cosas —responde Sebastián con una mueca irritada en el rostro.— Si dejas de insistir, te conseguiré una nueva.

— Pero quiero ver la tienda, Seba, solo dime dónde está y voy yo mismo

— ¿Para qué? Solo es una escoba…,

— Porque es una escoba, Seba, una escoba hecha a mano. Te apuesto a que Luciano fue a hablar con el artesano el mismo, ¿o no? —pregunta Martín, recibiendo la taza con ambas manos — ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes con esa tienda? De Luciano entiendo, ¿pero tú también?

Sebastián lo mira durante tanto rato que cuando se para y vuelve al mostrador, Martín no puede evitar sentirse más aliviado que ofendido. Está apunto de gritarle que vuelva y le explique como un adulto, cuando Sebastián se voltea, armado con su propia taza de café y la pecera de vidrio llena de ranas de chocolate en la mano.

— Ha pasado harto tiempo desde que salimos del colegio, ¿verdad? —murmura, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo, y Martín pone los ojos en blanco.

Se termina el café en dos tragos, y pide más, porque está seguro de que le espera una larga conversación antes de obtener lo que quiere. Casi sin querer se encuentra a sí mismo pensando que debió haberlo sabido desde un comienzo, que era obvio que no iba a ser fácil con su primo tampoco, porque  al final del día, a Sebastián también le gusta hacerse el interesante. Si no fuera así, -piensa, masticando la segunda rana de chocolate con más fuerza de la necesaria- no podría estar con Luciano.

 

* * *

 

 

Martín siempre fue un poco cabeza dura, incluso él mismo puede admitirlo mientras recorre el pasaje de tiendas viejas y torcidas que Sebastián le mencionó la tarde anterior. Es un barrio mágico, al menos de eso sí está seguro, incluso si le falta la exuberancia y el ruido usual de los magos. La sensación de la magia en el aire es algo imborrable, y respira profundo un par de veces para reafirmarse a sí mismo mientras mira alrededor. El lugar entero le recuerda un poco a sus años en Castelobruxo, principalmente porque puede ver magos caminando en túnicas por las calles zigzagueantes del pasaje, y eso es algo que usualmente solo ve cuando va al extranjero hoy en día. Son los menos claro, y destacan como un signo de luces neón al lado de los locales, que como él, solo usan ropa muggle hoy en día, pero nadie les dirige más de una mirada.

La gente lo mira más a él, de hecho, y Martín se maldice mentalmente por no haber pensado en usar un poco de multijugos para el viaje. Siempre podría haber pasado directo por la red flu de la tienda de pociones de Miguel, que está a un par de cuadras de hecho, pero no quiso hacer eso tampoco.

Es como una prueba, para él, como Castelobruxo, supone, sin dejar de caminar incluso luego de que escucha su nombre siendo murmurado por un grupo de transeúntes. Si cierra los ojos, casi está en el colegio de nuevo, usando el uniforme a pesar de lo incómodo y del calor húmedo que siempre hacía en ese lugar; esa horrible túnica verde brillante, que no se veía bien en nadie, y que de alguna forma lograba hacerlos sentir iguales a todos, sin importar de qué país venían.

La tienda en cuestión es pequeña y extremadamente disimulada, como si en realidad no quisiera ser vista por nadie, y la idea le arranca una sonrisa reluctante a Martín. Por supuesto que no quiere ser vista, si quisiera, le habría avisado a alguno de sus amigos en vez de hacerlos descubrirla. Habría mandado cartas, habría pedido publicidad a los jugadores profesionales de Quidditch, habría dicho que había vuelto al país.

Habría hecho algo, en vez de eso, la tienda en la que está proyectando al dueño, está ahí, con dos modelos comerciales de escoba en la vitrina, y un pequeño cartel de madera tallada que dice “Escobas y artículos de Quidditch”.

Contrario a sus expectativas, la puerta no rechina cuando la abre, y por dentro, el lugar es mucho más grande de lo que parece, lleno de estanterías y mostradores con distintos modelos de escoba, algunos de los cuales nunca ha visto. Pero lo que más le impacta es ver a Julio detrás del mostrador, ojeando aburrido una revista de chismes y curiosidades.

Martín la reconoce inmediatamente, porque la recibe cada mes desde que Victoria empezó a trabajar ahí como periodista.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —pregunta Julio, dando vuelta la página sin siquiera hacer el intento de levantar la mirada.

— ¿Qué mierda hacés acá? 

Para satisfacción personal de Martín, Julio reacciona inmediatamente a su voz, levantando la cabeza tan rápido que apenas un segundo después, está ahogando un gemido y pasándose la mano por el cuello. Martín espera ver algo de resentimiento en su cara cuando se vuelven a mirar, pero Julio aún está demasiado sorprendido (y avergonzado, Martín lo sabe incluso sin necesidad de ver cómo sus orejas se van poniendo rojas con cada segundo), como para ponerse a pelear, aún.

— ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué hacés? —Martín lo apremia, caminando hacia el mostrador.

— Estoy trabajando, ¿qué no ves? —gruñe Julio, recuperándose lo suficiente como para dedicarle una mirada irritada. — Qué haces tú acá.

— ¿Trabajando? ¿En la tienda de Manuel? —pregunta Martín, ignorando la propia pregunta del menor.

Julio hace un ruido mortificado cuando lo escucha, y si Martín no estuviese en medio de su propia mortificación, se habría reído en voz alta. Quizá aún podía, definitivamente estaba sonriendo con el sufrimiento del hermano menor de Miguel, así que seguramente podía dar el otro paso y reírse en voz alta hasta que se le olvidara por qué había ido en primer lugar.

— ¿Cómo sabes que…, ? ¡No, no importa, no me digas! ¡Cállate! —le grita Julio, incluso antes de que Martín pueda dejar escapar la primera carcajada. — ¡Cállate y ándate!

— Julio, qué mierda, ¿quieres reducir tu paga hueón? No le puedes hablar así a los clientes…

Martín y Julio se callan al mismo tiempo cuando lo escuchan, Manuel no está gritando, y eso basta para hacerlos retroceder un poco antes de que el moreno aparezca por la puerta. Siempre es más peligroso cuando Manuel no está gritando, Martín no está seguro de cómo es que Julio lo sabe, pero él aún recuerda perfectamente las maldiciones y las peleas de puños y patadas en las que se enfrascaban cuando niños. Recuerda que antes de lanzar su ataque, Manuel siempre se callaba, o pasaba a hablar bajito, masticando las palabras lento, una por una, antes de disparar.

Martín no está seguro de qué es lo que está esperando, quizá en alguna parte de su cerebro, está esperando ver a Manuel como un adolescente, usando su túnica verde, y el pelo algo más largo de lo que el resto de los niños se atrevía a usar. Quizá está esperando ver un niño de once años, con la mirada clavada en el piso y las manos retorciéndose en torno a las mangas demasiado largas de su chaleco, aunque sabe que es imposible.

En vez de eso, el hombre que atraviesa la puerta tiene los mismos veintinueve años que él y usa el pelo corto, con la sombra de una barba de dos días en las mejillas y el mentón. Se ve algo más flaco de lo que recuerda, o quizá es el hecho de que tiene puesta una camiseta sin mangas y unos shorts gastados, en vez del uniforme de colegio en el que Martín lo había estado imaginando, pero sigue siendo Manuel.

Indudablemente es el mismo Manuel, y Martín siente el estómago darle un vuelco desagradable cuando sus ojos se encuentran. Es como volver a ser joven por unos segundos, y Martín quiere decir un millón de cosas, quiere acercarse y preguntarle por qué no le avisó que había vuelto al país, por qué no se juntaron para tomar unos tragos, si habían quedado en que era un rompimiento amistoso, pero no puede.

— No es un cliente —gruñe Julio, rompiendo el momento tan efectivamente que Martín lo siente como un puñetazo en el estómago.

No está aquí por Manuel, está aquí por una escoba nueva, eso es lo que le había dicho a Sebastián, es lo que se había jurado a sí mismo una y otra vez antes de salir de su casa, y bueno, es que había sido hace mucho.

Todo lo de ellos había sido hace mucho, obvio que lo había superado.

— Sí lo es —gruñe Manuel, pasándose una mano por la cara, como si Julio fuese la carga más pesada en su vida. Martín puede imaginar que lo es, cuando piensa en sus años de colegio. — ¿Puedes intentarlo por lo menos?

— Si tú lo intentaras no tendría que estar acá —sisea Julio, mandándole una mirada asesina, pero Manuel solo niega con la cabeza, sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada.

Se ve mucho más adulto de lo que Martín se siente.

— No. No vamos a hacer esto. Al menos, yo no hueón. Y ya te dije ya, si queris irte, la puerta está ahí, al frente tuyo. —gruñe Manuel, dándose media vuelta. — El taller está atrás –añade, sin mirarlo, antes de volver a cruzar la puerta.

Julio ni siquiera levanta la mirada cuando Martín cruza el umbral detrás de Manuel.

 

 

— De verdad, sí soy un cliente —dice Martín luego de un rato de caminar en silencio. El pasillo es angosto y oscuro, pero cuando termina, da a un patio cuadrado, con un techito de madera y un montón de herramientas esparcidas por doquier.

Al centro de la mesa hay un mango de escoba a medio tallar. Es una madera pálida, casi blanca, que parece emanar magia. Incluso puede sentir un sonido estático alrededor de ella cuando se acercan, y el leve brillo de un hechizo rodeándolo todo en una burbuja. Martín no está seguro de qué hechizo es, pero se siente como un niño cuando lo mira, como si la magia fuese una novedad todavía, y en cierta forma lo es, si toma en consideración que jamás ha sabido cómo se hacen las escobas.

— Sí sé oh, —dice Manuel devolviéndolo a la realidad con un resoplido irónico. — El Seba me escribió para avisar.

— Ah, claro, obvio que lo hizo —murmura Martín, irritado. — ¿Se escribían? Mientras estabas en el extranjero, digo, no me quiso contar mucho –no es su intención decir eso, al menos, no es lo que pretendía decir cuando imaginó esta conversación la noche anterior, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. En vez de eso, soporta pacientemente la mirada desconfiada de Manuel, falsamente tranquilo.

Es una mentira, Sebastián le contó prácticamente toda la historia de su amistad la tarde anterior, pero Manuel no tiene porqué saberlo, o al menos eso se dice mientras se sostienen la mirada, esperando a que alguien dé el brazo a torcer.

— No…, bueno, no al comienzo. Le comencé a escribir un poquito antes de venirme —dice Manuel por fin, desviando la mirada a su mesa de trabajo. — Y no, no le avisé cuando puse la tienda, si eso quieres saber. Tampoco le dije a Miguel… Hueón, habría escondido el lugar si hubiera sabido que me iba a tirar a su hermano encima.

Martín se ríe, principalmente porque a diferencia de Manuel, él ha estado ahí para ver a Miguel intentar guiar a su hermano hacia una vida adulta, con aún menos resultados que sus propios padres allá en Lima. Julio ha pasado por todo tipo de trabajos apitutados desde que sus padres lo enviaron a vivir con Miguel, uno o dos años después de que terminara sus años de colegio, pero nada ha resultado demasiado bien y a Miguel se le han ido acabando las ideas con el paso del tiempo.

Martín ha intentado decirle que está tomando mal el problema, que el problema, de hecho, es que sigue tomando a Julio de la mano y llevándolo donde sus amigos a trabajar, pero Miguel no escucha y Martín no intenta tanto tampoco.

A fin de cuentas, qué podría saber él sobre guiar a otros.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no? —pregunta, y Manuel le dedica una sonrisa irónica antes de sacar su varita, deshaciendo la burbuja de magia alrededor de la escoba con varios movimientos de muñeca y palabras que Martín no alcanza a escuchar. — Ni siquiera te cae bien.

— No sé, no pude. —responde Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero filo, no importa. Toma esto, mejor.

Martín obedece sin pensar, tomando el mango como si fuera su propia escoba, sin embargo, el peso es totalmente distinto, y se va un poco hacia adelante antes de lograr balancearse. No sabe de dónde sale el peso en un trozo tan delgado de madera, incluso si es algo más largo que el promedio, pero supone que tampoco tiene porqué saber en realidad.

— ¿Y esto?

— Sé que debes tener tus propias ideas de lo que quieres, pero asumí…, bueno, Luciano no me dio muchas especificaciones en verdad, le tomé medidas y ya, contigo pensé que no iba a ser necesario, pero quizás está muy largo.

Manuel habla rápido, sin mirarlo de frente mientras anota en una agenda de hojas amarillentas, llena de papelitos de colores en los bordes. El mundo se siente ligero cuando vuelve a mirar el mango tallado que tiene en la mano, el mango de su nueva escoba, de madera casi blanca y tallada a mano por su ex novio.

— ¿Qué le tallaste? —le pregunta, medio aturdido por todo. Manuel no lo mira, pero Martín nota que está apretando la libreta con más fuerza cuando le responde.

— Runas, pero no te preocupes, es legal, muchas escobas tienen. Después se rellenan, así que si la quieres lisa, o con otro diseño puedo…

— ¡No! No…, ósea, está bien. Se ve bien así.

En otro momento Martín se sentiría mortificado por su propia respuesta, pero cuando Manuel lo mira, tan sorprendido que sus cejas casi desaparecen bajo el flequillo, se le olvida todo lo que pudiese estar mal con la situación.

Nada está mal, solo está comprando una escoba.

— ¿Martín? ¡Martín! —escucha que lo llaman, y cuando se voltea, Miguel está dividido entre la sorpresa y una sonrisa tan honesta que se siente avergonzado de no haberle dicho que iba a pasar por ahí.

Manuel suspira detrás de él, como si estuviese estado conteniendo la respiración, pero Martín no tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso con Miguel en frente. El peruano tiene los brazos llenos de bolsas de comida para llevar, pero aun así regaña a Manuel por no avisarle que tenía que traer para cuatro.

— Pensé que iba a ser más rápido —murmura Manuel, arrancándole el mango de las manos y ocupándose en volver a formar la burbuja de magia a su alrededor. Martín no alcanza a reaccionar, principalmente porque antes de que pueda pensar siquiera a abrir la boca, Miguel ya está a su lado, agarrándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo de regreso a los pasillos angostos de la tienda de Manuel.

— Bueno, ya estás acá, ayúdame a poner la mesa.

Julio le dedica miradas rencorosas durante todo el almuerzo, pero Martín lo ignora con facilidad mientras habla con Miguel. Le cuesta creer que han pasado más de cuatro meses desde la última vez que se juntaron, pero retoman el ritmo sin problemas, como siempre lo han hecho.

Su amistad es así, simple y espontánea, así que no es raro que el almuerzo se alargue entre historias y chistes malos que hacen que Miguel casi escupa la bebida de vez en cuando. Martín se ríe fuerte cada vez que pasa, e incluso Manuel sonríe: a medias, sin mirarlos mucho, pero sonríe, y eso es bastante, viniendo de él.

Llevan un poco más de media hora de sobremesa cuando Manuel se levanta, excusándose con que tiene que volver al trabajo y que pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran mientras laven sus platos antes de irse. No mira a Julio siquiera, pero el hermano de Miguel se levanta y lo sigue, apenas cinco minutos después de que Manuel cruza la puerta.

— ¿Cómo lo convenciste?

— ¿A Julio o a Manuel? —pregunta Miguel con una sonrisa satisfecha, palpándose el estómago por encima de la camisa.

Ha subido de peso, Martín supone que es lo natural, si pasas todo el día frente al caldero, sin embargo eso es todo lo que ha cambiado de Miguel en los años, y la idea es extrañamente reconfortante en su cabeza.

— Le ha hecho bien trabajar acá. A los dos, creo. —Martín resopla incrédulo cuando lo escucha, y Miguel lo mira fijo antes de volver a hablar— ¿Puedes creer que este huevón pasó casi un año entero viviendo acá sin decirle a nadie? Yo me enteré por accidente, pero después me contó que Victoria sabía, que había llegado a la tienda hace ocho meses porque estaba escribiendo un artículo sobre escobas o algo así.

La indignación en la voz de Miguel le recuerda un poco a sus propios sentimientos, y no puede evitar la carcajada mordaz que se le escapa. Miguel lo mira como si pudiera leerle la mente, y Martín se esfuerza por no mirarlo a la cara mientras se termina el último sorbo de su bebida.

No es que esté pensando en mucho en realidad, su mente es una mezcla confusa de sentimientos e imágenes, Manuel allá en su patio cuadrado, haciendo escobas en silencio. Manuel sentado solo en la biblioteca en Castelobruxo.

Manuel jugando Quidditch con ellos en el equipo del colegio.

Manuel yéndose a Europa con una despedida de cinco personas, y la falsa promesa de que iba a mantenerse en contacto.

— Es un pelotudo. —concluye, dejando que Miguel le sirva otro vaso de bebida.

 

* * *

 

 

Martín pasa todo el domingo en la tienda de Manuel, mirándolo trabajar y hablando de cualquier cosa que se le ocurre. Le habla de lo que ha hecho en estos años, de su carrera, de los lugares que ha conocido, y los campeonatos que ha ganado. A cambio, Manuel le habla sobre sus viajes por Europa, del tiempo que pasó viviendo en Londres, y la anciana que había tomado como maestra en Alemania. Le cuenta que aprender a hacer escobas fue más un accidente que una decisión, que durante uno de sus viajes se le ocurrió meterse a una anomalía mágica, en un bosque de Finlandia. Según él, bastaba con el mapa y su propia varita, pero la noche lo había tomado por sorpresa antes de que pudiese devolverse, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba perdido en medio de un mar de árboles gigantes.

— Intenté escalar, para ver si podía encontrar el camino desde lo alto, ¿cachai?—le cuenta, riéndose avergonzado— Pero después de caerme un rato decidí que era la tontera más grande que se me había ocurrido en la vida. Incluso peor que meterme al bosque. Qué iba a escalar yo, hueón, si apenas corro.

Al final, se le había ocurrido inventarse una escoba, o algo parecido al menos, y había terminado aterrizando apenas unos días después, encima del techo de una señora en un pueblo muggle, lleno de astillas, de las manos hasta los muslos, pero que al final, eso había sido lo único que había querido hacer por más de un mes.

— La vieja, que tenía un nombre bien complicado, como los hueones allá, así con hartas consonantes y pocas vocales —dice distraído, tallando el otro extremo de la escoba de Martín con un pequeño cuchillo que parece igual de artesanal que las escobas que hace— siempre se reía de mí cuando hablábamos de eso, decía que… —Manuel hace una pausa ahí, volteándose a Martín con una expresión solemne. Y cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz parece más el grito de un pájaro que otra cosa— “los artesanos nacen para su arte, niño, es lo único que pueden hacer. Su magia solo existe para crear”, o algo así, bien profundo todo.

La imitación de Manuel es exagerada y ofensiva a veces, Martín está seguro de que la mujer que está describiendo, lo habría maldecido al menos cinco veces a lo largo de la historia que está contando, pero Martín no puede parar de reírse. Casi puede ver lo que Manuel le está contando, y en su imaginación, la vieja no mide ni la mitad de Manuel, pero le pega de todas formas con el bastón que usa como varita, mientras le enseña todas las runas que no aprendió en el colegio, gritándole en alemán cada vez que se equivoca.

Se ríe tan fuerte con todo el cuento que Julio se asoma a verlos de repente, pasando la mirada desconfiada por encima de ambos antes de volver a desaparecer en el pasillo.

Manuel no retoma la historia hasta que siente la puerta cerrarse, pero Martín no piensa siquiera en pedirle una explicación.

— Ahora que estoy acá igual le creo —dice Manuel, al final, encogiéndose de hombros.— No me veo haciendo nada más, y a mis viejos les basta y les sobra con que haya vuelto.

— ¿No estaban felices? Pero si ellos te pagaron todo para irte, che.

— Ya pero, no les hizo tanta gracia cuando no me podían ubicar. Mi vieja me mandó varias howler. —explica, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sopla el mango. Martín lo ve deshacer la burbuja con tanta atención como puede, intentando descifrar el hechizo, sin muchos resultados. — A ver, toma esto.

 

* * *

 

 

Martín intenta seguir yendo durante la semana, pero nunca puede quedarse por mucho más de una hora o dos, considerando los horarios de su práctica y la extraña decisión de Manuel de no tener su tienda conectada a la red flu. Martín supone que eso es simplemente otro de los mecanismos que Manuel preparó para que no lo encontraran, y lo entiende (más o menos), incluso si ya es demasiado tarde para eso, ahora que todos sus amigos saben de la tienda. Lo que no entiende es el por qué, y a pesar de que ha pensado en preguntarlo, muchas más veces de las que le gusta admitir en realidad, no logra reunir el valor de decirlo en voz alta, no frente a Manuel al menos.

Le recuerda un poco a sus años de colegio, a todos los meses que pasó intentando reunir el coraje de pedirle que fueran novios. No es que dudara de sus sentimientos, y tampoco dudaba de los de Manuel, para ser sincero, pero no lograba decidirse a intentarlo, principalmente porque, una vez saliese de su boca ya no habría vuelta atrás.

La pregunta estaría hecha, la respuesta sería inminente, y él tendría que lidiar con todo eso volviéndose real frente a sus ojos, sin poder detenerlo, como un gigantesco efecto dominó. Y cuando cayese la última pieza, sabría si el resultado era lo que él estaba esperando o no.

Y si no lo fuera, ¿Qué haría entonces? Si cuando fueran novios ya no se gustasen ya no podrían borrarlo, ¿verdad?

Martín supone que está demasiado viejo para estar asustado de los quizás, pero aún así lo está, y se consuela diciéndose que, mientras nadie lo sepa, no hay ningún problema lo que le de miedo, o no.

— Manuel me contó que fuiste a verlo —dice Victoria a modo de saludo, cuando Martín llega tarde a su cena mensual ese miércoles.

— Hola para ti también, Victoria. Si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y vos? —sisea Martín, quitándose la chaqueta de un solo tirón antes de sentarse frente a ella.

Victoria le ofrece una sonrisa de labios pintados, y Martín pone los ojos en blanco, abriendo el menú sin leer nada. Ya sabe lo que va a comer, siempre come lo mismo, pero aun así siempre toma el menú, incluso cuando no lo está usando para esconder su cara de su mejor amiga.

— Yo solo decía, Martín, que me podrías haber contado antes —alega ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — podría ayudarte, ¿sabes?

— Tú igual pudiste haberme contado ¿o no? Me tuve que enterar por el Seba —gruñe Martín bajando el menú. — Pero en verdad, solo me está haciendo una escoba.

— ¿Y tienes que ir a diario para eso?

— ¡No lo veía hace años! Solo intento ponernos al día.

Victoria parece lista para exponer todas y cada una de sus mentiras, pero se detiene cuando la mesera aparece frente a ellos. Su sonrisa falsa es tan perfecta que Martín casi puede olvidar que la camarera lo odia, al menos hasta que la risa de Victoria se lo recuerda, inmediatamente después de que la mujer se da media vuelta.

— Nunca te va a perdonar lo del vino, ¿ah? —dice, entre risas, y Martín le lanza la servilleta de tela en la cara.

— ¡Esa fuiste vos! Fuiste vos, y la dejaste creer que había sido yo —gruñe Martín, avergonzándose con el puro recuerdo. — ¿Por qué seguimos viniendo acá, Vicky? Hay muchos otros lugares para cenar.

— No podía dejar que se enterara, solo mírala, Martín —murmura Victoria, mirando con una sonrisa boba la espalda de la camarera. Su cola de caballo se mueve de un lado hacia el otro con sus pasos, y Martín se la imagina dedicándoles un insulto distinto con cada uno de los taconazos que da. — Un día de éstos le voy a pedir su número.

— Hacelo rápido, Victoria, hacelo y libéranos a todos de tus técnicas de seducción, por favor.

Martín atrapa su servilleta en el aire, respondiendo la mueca de Victoria con una sonrisa llena de dientes. Se siente bien así, siendo él quién puede opinar de las vidas amorosas ajenas, en vez de tener a todos mirándolo con pena por algo que no está pasando, pero Victoria solo lo deja disfrutar el triunfo hasta que sus platos llegan, y de ahí en adelante, solo hablan de sus años de colegio.

No es exactamente sobre Manuel, pero se parece lo suficiente como para que Martín vuelva a su casa sintiéndose expuesto. Se siente incómodo en su propio cuerpo, como cuando aún era un adolescente, y cuando se mira al espejo, no puede evitar verse viejo.

No es el mismo Martín que era cuando le pidió pololeo a Manuel, y ciertamente tampoco es el mismo que aceptó terminar con él cuatro meses después de salir del colegio. Pero los tres son parecidos, todos esos Martín en los que piensa cuando se mira al espejo se parecen lo suficiente como para que los confunda a ratos.

— Solo quiero una escoba, — se dice en voz alta, algo avergonzado de cómo el sonido de su voz rebota en su baño. Repite la frase, un poco más alto, para reafirmarse, mientras se busca canas frente al espejo antes de irse a dormir.

No encuentra ninguna en realidad, pero sueña que tiene todo el pelo blanco esa noche. Se ve como la vieja de los cuentos de Manuel, y le pega con un bastón, preguntándole por qué nunca escribió. Por qué se fue, si cuando terminaron fue por los viajes de Martín.

Si quería viajar, pudieron haberlo hecho juntos, le dice, moviendo el bastón por todos lados.

En su sueño, Manuel tiene dieciocho, y le agarra el bastón con una mano, preguntándole a gritos lo mismo. — ¿Y vos? ¿Por qué no escribiste vos?

Cuando despierta, lo único que le queda del sueño es el acento argentino de Manuel, y decide que ha ido demasiado a la tienda.

Es fácil evitar el impulso durante el jueves y el viernes, las prácticas lo dejan lo suficientemente cansado como para ir directo a su departamento, y si se demora algo más de lo estrictamente necesario en las duchas, nadie dice nada.

 

* * *

 

 

Martín nunca fue bueno con los hechizos de limpieza, ni nada que implicara trabajo doméstico en realidad. Su madre los hacía sin decir las palabras, solo con el movimiento de su varita y el poder de su concentración, pero él nunca los había aprendido bien. Sus platos siempre quedaban algo sucios cuando lo hacía así de joven, y de adulto, prefiere no intentarlo siquiera. No le cuesta nada lavar los platos con una esponja.

No le cuesta nada pasar la aspiradora, lustrar los muebles, y limpiar las ventanas ese sábado tampoco, y a cambio del esfuerzo, consigue olvidarse de todo el tema con Manuel hasta la noche, cuando está demasiado cansado como para desperdiciar el tiempo mirándose al espejo o pensando en los quizás de su vida.

De hecho, se duerme apenas su cabeza toca la almohada.

El domingo es más complicado, porque todo el trabajo de su departamento lo hizo el día anterior, y aunque hay acciones que puede repetir, difícilmente le van a ocupar todo el día.  Está pensando en ir al campo de entrenamiento, de hecho, cuando siente el picoteo en la ventana.

Hay una paloma ahí, mirándolo, y a Martín le toma unos segundos recuperarse de la sorpresa lo suficiente como para partir allá y abrirle la ventana, recibiendo un pequeño picotazo por las molestias.

Los pájaros públicos siempre tienen mal humor,  por eso Martín prefiere usar pajarerías por cobrar hoy en día. Ha pensado varias veces en comprar su propia lechuza, pero siempre que pasa por la tienda de mascotas piensa que sería cruel comprarla, si casi nunca está en el departamento, y luego lo olvida, hasta la siguiente vez que quiere enviar una carta, que no es tan seguido hoy en día.

A fin de cuentas, para algo aprendió a usar el celular.

La carta está escrita en un pedazo de papel amarillento, y no es más que un párrafo de letras pequeñas y cuadradas. Hay un manchón de tinta negra en una de las esquinas, y marcas de arrugas invisibles en todo el papel, que probablemente vienen de cargar demasiado el lápiz en las otras hojas.

<<Quieres venir hoy?  JM.G>>

Martín intenta no estar feliz, pero no puede evitarlo mientras se baña, y cuando va en camino, pasa a comprarle un café a Sebastián, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Lleva todo el camino diciéndose que no es la gran cosa, que solo va a ver su escoba, pero no puede evitar sentir que acaba de ganar algo especial con esa triste excusa de carta.

Su primo solo lo mira con impaciencia, alargándole dos vasos de café, y una bolsa de papel.

— ¿Y esto?

— Manuel no desayuna si no tiene algo bueno que comer, y nunca tiene nada bueno que comer —explica Sebastián, encogiéndose de hombros. — Así que pueden desayunar tarde juntos.

— Son las doce.

— Lo sé, doce y media de hecho. Apúrate mejor, que se va a enfriar el café.

Está tan avergonzado, en nombre de sí mismo y todos sus amigos, que no logra articular ninguna queja, y al final, solo le paga en silencio, murmurando un gracias antes de irse.

No está seguro de a qué están jugando sus amigos, pero es un alivio llegar a la tienda de Manuel y ver que Julio no es parte del juego. Está tan aliviado de hecho, que le regala una de las medias lunas que Sebastián le dio.

— Manuel no ha llegado, —dice Julio, recibiendo el dulce con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ya, pero…, ¿Está bien si lo espero atrás? —pregunta Martín, sin pensar, y Julio lo mira ligeramente confundido por unos segundos antes de poner los ojos en blanco, y devolver su atención a la revista.

No puede evitar notar que es exactamente el mismo número de la semana pasada.

— No me importa.

Martín se ríe bajito mientras va por el pasillo, debatiéndose si decirle o no a Manuel sobre la impecable ética de trabajo de su vendedor.

Ya va a la mitad de su café cuando Manuel llega, respirando agitado, con un bolso en el hombro y bolsas de plástico balanceándose en cada mano. Esta vez está afeitado, y su pelo da la impresión de que estuvo peinado en algún momento. Cuando lo saluda, Martín incluso puede sentir el olor de su perfume en el aire, y está sorprendido de comprobar que es exactamente el mismo olor cítrico que usaba en el colegio.

—Perdón, hueón, la Tiare se iba hoy al colegio y se le quedó una hueá, tuve que ir a buscársela.

— ¿Ya empezó el año? ¡Pero si todavía es verano! ¿A cuánto estamos?

— Estamos a primero de marzo, y las clases siempre empiezan el primero de marzo, lo sé porque la Tiare me lo gritó hoy en la mañana. —comenta Manuel, dejando todo apoyado en las patas de la mesa con un suspiro aliviado. — Estaba súper enojada conmigo

Martín lo mira empujar su escoba, que poco a poco va tomando forma con los días de trabajo, y sentarse luego al borde de la mesa. Martín piensa en comentar sobre los pitillos que está usando, en preguntarle si fueron una compra de su hermana menor o algo por el estilo, pero entonces nota las Converse rotas que está usando, casi hipnotizado por el balanceo de sus pies.

Él conoce esas zapatillas, o quizá no. No cree que un par de zapatillas puedan durar tantos años, en verdad.

— ¿El Seba mandó eso? —Pregunta Manuel, notando recién el vaso con café frío y la bolsa de papel que Martín había dejado sobre la mesa. — Ah, que bacán, ojalá hubiera puesto esta hueá cerca del café.

Manuel calienta el vaso con un movimiento de varita y palabras murmuradas. Toda su magia es así, apenas hace ruido para hacerla hoy en día, aunque Martín lo recuerda gritando hechizos cuando eran estudiantes.

— Oye, —empieza a decir, incómodo con su propia inseguridad mientras parte una media luna en pedacitos. — ¿Esas…, son las del colegio? Se parecen.

Le cuesta tomar la decisión de mirar a Manuel, pero cuando por fin lo hace, se siente aún más perdido que al comienzo. Manuel no se ha movido en absoluto desde la última vez que Martín lo miró, tiene la media luna en una mano, y el café contra los labios, pero no está tomando, solo está mirando el piso con el ceño fruncido, los pómulos y la nariz rojos de vergüenza.

— ¿Manuel?

— Sí…, sí, sí lo son —murmura Manuel entre dientes, tomando un sorbo largo de café. —Tú sabes que no me gusta comprar zapatos, y todavía funciona tirarles un reparo de vez en cuando —gruñe, mirándolo de frente, como si estuviese esperando a que Martín lo contradijera.

Es una buena suposición, sin embargo, lo que Martín hace es largarse a reír, las orejas ardiéndole por lo que supone, es un ataque de vergüenza ajena. Está esperando que Manuel lo eche en cualquier momento, pero el moreno ni siquiera habla durante su risa, y cuando por fin logra controlarse, Martín no dice nada tampoco. No está seguro de si quiere decir algo en realidad, en vez de eso se apoya en la mesa, a un lado de Manuel, comiendo sus pedacitos de media luna mientras lo escucha tragar sorbos de café.

— ¿Y todavía están ralladas abajo? —pregunta por fin, casi sin querer. La risa de Manuel es corta e irónica, más un resoplido que una verdadera risa, pero incluso eso le arranca una sonrisa en ese contexto.

— Si no pude quitar tu hechizo cuando éramos chicos, ¿qué te hace creer que lo intenté de grande? Igual es la suela nomás, me da lo mismo —replica Manuel, lamiendo algo de dulce de sus dedos antes de sacar su segunda media luna. — ¿A ti te molesta?

Martín piensa en sí mismo durante su último año en el colegio, piensa en todo lo que se demoró en lograr un hechizo que mantuviese la suela de las zapatillas limpias y legibles, a pesar del tiempo, y luego, todo lo que le costó poner suficientes barreras para que Manuel no pudiese borrar su arte.

Tiene ganas de arrodillarse y ver las suelas de nuevo, para saber si sus hechizos siguen iguales o no, pero en vez de eso se encoge de hombros, negando con una sonrisa.

— No, boludo, me da lo mismo. Yo todavía tengo la corbata.

Manuel se ríe bajito con eso, asintiendo distraído mientras corta la tercera media luna con los dedos. Martín no está seguro de qué hora es, pero imagina que ya debe ser hora de almorzar, y que debería empujar a Manuel a guardar las cosas que compró, a que vayan a comprar algo más que medias lunas.

Se imagina que Julio está en camino a la tienda de su hermano para almorzar juntos, viendo alguna novela probablemente.

— Toma —dice Manuel, alargándole el último pedazo de media luna. El dulce brilla bajo el sol, y Manuel le está sonriendo directamente, los rastros de su sonrojo aún visibles en la contextura pálida de su piel. Martín se olvida momentáneamente de todas sus ideas mientras lo mira, contento de estar ahí. No tiene tanta hambre, no la suficiente como para levantar a Manuel en realidad.

— Y al final, ¿qué se le había olvidado a la Tiare? —pregunta como quién no quiere la cosa, jugando con el pedazo de masa entre los dedos. Manuel lo mira confundido por apenas unos segundos antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

— Su escoba.

Esta vez, cuando Martín se ríe, Manuel también.

 

 

Esa tarde Manuel lo lleva al campo con un portkey de ida y vuelta, y lo invita a probar una de las escobas en las que está trabajando. Martín no lo piensa siquiera antes de decirle que sí, incluso después de que Manuel le dice que ha estado probando cosas nuevas en esa escoba: cerdas distintas, runas inusuales, de todo un poco. Incluso ha estado intentando inventar hechizos propios para volverla más ligera y rápida, pero esa parte en particular no está siendo tan fácil como esperaba.

Según él, es un trabajo más impredecible que lo que hace usualmente y no siempre cumple sus expectativas, de hecho, le advierte que la última vez que él mismo probó esa escoba en particular, se rompió el brazo chocando con un árbol.

— Había un par de hechizos contradictorios, así que cuando intenté pararla, se salió de control —dice Manuel, riéndose avergonzado mientras pasa la mano por el mango. — Así fue como Miguel cachó mi tienda. Tuve que ir a comprarle algo para arreglarme el brazo, porque no podía usar mi varita, no podía hacer nada, y estaba solo —le cuenta, encogiéndose de hombros. — Caminé como cinco cuadras con el brazo colgando, me dolía más que la cresta, y cuando se lo expliqué, ¿Sabí que hizo? Se puso a gritarme, hueón, pensé que se iba a quedar afónico.

— Serás boludo, Manuel —responde Martín una vez logra controlar sus carcajadas.— Tu igual gritarías, si Miguel llegara a tu tienda con el brazo roto.

El moreno se encoge de hombros, dándole la razón en silencio. Es un gesto inusual en él, pero Martín no se lo cuestiona demasiado, los dos están grandes ya como para andar discutiendo cosas que ya pasaron. Al menos eso es lo que se dice antes de que Manuel le ofrezca la nueva escoba.

— ¿Estás listo? —pregunta, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa  que le hace pensar en un Manuel distinto, uno más bajo, con la cara más redonda y un gusto particular por llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo.

Martín se pregunta vagamente si será lo mismo que Manuel ve en él cuando recibe la escoba.

El mango es más grueso que las escobas normales, pero pesa tan poco que el brazo se le va para arriba, y Manuel se ríe de su cara durante unos minutos antes de invitarlo a probarla. No está barnizada aún, y el trabajo de runas en la madera le parece aún más incomprensible que el de su propia escoba, le parecen los dibujos de un niño en realidad, temblorosos e irregulares, pero Martín confía en él lo suficiente como para montarla sin pensar, pateando el suelo como lo haría con su propia escoba.

El monstruo  de escoba que tiene entre las manos lo manda tres metros hacia el cielo, antes de que Martín piense siquiera en hacer algo. Le toma unos segundos orientarse de nuevo de hecho, y mientras tanto, Manuel le está gritando desde el piso que le devuelva la escoba, que la prueba terminó, pero Martín no lo está escuchando en ese momento.

Se siente un poco como volver a aprender a volar, pero después de los primeros diez minutos de tirones y movimientos en falso, está usando la escoba más rápida de su vida, y no quiere devolverla nunca. Es difícil de controlar, y parece tener una mente propia en las curvas, pero va tan rápido que el paisaje se ve borroso a su alrededor, y el corazón de Martín late tan fuerte que siente el golpeteo en todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo, fuerte y claro, como si se le quisiera escapar por la piel.

No cree haber sentido tanta adrenalina desde el último torneo, e incluso en ese entonces era menos, porque su escoba es obediente, jamás giraría hacia el lado contrario que él apunta, pero esta escoba es más un ser vivo que un objeto, y Martín trata de soltar el control a ratos, solo para descubrir qué va a hacer.

Está esperando chocar con algo tarde o temprano, incluso desde antes de tocar la escoba, lo que no espera es chocar contra la magia protectora de Manuel. La barrera rodea casi todo el campo en el que están, y no está seguro cómo es que no lo notó antes, pero tampoco es que le importe porque apenas pasan la barrera la escoba deja de funcionar y el cae, y cae, hasta alcanzar el piso con un golpe seco que le arranca el aire de los pulmones.

Y ahí se queda, mirando los trazos brillantes de la magia de Manuel y el cielo, demasiado aturdido como para pensar siquiera en hacer otra cosa.  

 

* * *

 

 

Su medimago de cabecera es un hombre de unos sesenta y tantos años,  que usa camisetas de bandas muggle debajo de las túnicas verdosas que todo el resto de los médicos mágicos usan para el trabajo, tiene anillos en todos los dedos y el largo pelo canoso amarrado en una cola de caballo que fácilmente pasa su inexistente cintura.

Se ve como un chiste en medio de la consulta perfectamente blanca y cuadrada en la que trabaja, Manuel no parece particularmente sorprendido al comienzo, pero apenas el médico desaparece de su vista, le dedica una mirada de cejas enarcadas a Martín. Es un buen cambio en relación a la expresión grave y nerviosa que ha tenido desde que lo ayudó a levantarse, hace más o menos media hora, así que el rubio se la devuelve, intentando no sonreír.

No es que esté realmente mal, de hecho pasó un buen rato explicándoselo a Manuel antes de que fueran, para tranquilizarlo. Está bien, solo fue la sorpresa, no tiene nada roto, solo el dolor del golpe y ya, pero su entrenador lo mataría, si llegase a enterarse de que tuvo un accidente de vuelo y no fue a ver al doctor inmediatamente.

— Luciano me reviviría para matarme una segunda vez, y luego a ti, por no decir nada —comenta, echándose para atrás en los sillones negros de su médico. Su espalda protesta al tacto, pero se aguanta las ganas de quejarse. Al menos por ahora.

— Yo te dije que pararas.

— ¿Después de pasarme la escoba más rápida que he usado? Si boludo, obvio que iba a parar.

Martín está esperando otro alegato, pero en vez de eso encuentra la sonrisa más sincera que le ha visto a Manuel, jura que le llegan a brillar los ojos cuando se miran, y recién entonces se da cuenta de lo cerca que están.

Le parece difícil creer que pueda seguir agitado aún ahora que está sentado sin hacer nada, mucho después del vuelo y la caída, pero se siente como si estuvieran en el campo de nuevo, justo antes de empezar a volar.

— ¿La más rápida, en serio? —pregunta Manuel, acercándose hasta que sus rodillas se tocan. — ¿Y cómo te anduvo en las curvas?

Cuando el doctor Souza vuelve a la habitación, acarreando al menos tres frasquitos de pociones y una lista de cuidados totalmente innecesarios, Manuel y Martín están discutiendo las posibilidades de la nueva escoba, tan enfrascados en la discusión que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de su presencia hasta que el hombre empieza a carraspear a menos de un metro de ellos.

 

* * *

 

 

Martín no recuerda haber llorado el día que terminaron con Manuel. Fue en primavera, aunque no estaba seguro de la fecha exacta. ¿Noviembre? No, Septiembre, había sido en Septiembre, en uno de sus pocos días libres antes de partir para un torneo en Europa.

Norteamérica era un lugar extraño para él, especialmente con su poco dominio del idioma. Los hechizos de traducción siempre le habían parecido incómodos, y no siempre estaba dispuesto a usarlos, pero eso solo lo había hecho parecer más excitante en ese tiempo. Un país desconocido, una lengua a la que no estaba acostumbrado, todo le había sonado a una aventura.

Había sido el mismo Manuel, el que lo había convencido de tomar la oferta luego de que el equipo lo contactara. Él le había dicho que se fuera nomás, que era una gran oportunidad.

Martín no había pensado dos veces antes de hacerle caso, y cuando se presentó la oportunidad de mudarse permanentemente al extranjero, Manuel había repetido lo mismo: — Anda, Martín, —había dicho, con una mueca irónica y un cigarro a medio fumar entre los dedos. — ¿Qué otra cosa vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte en la liga de Castelobruxo hasta que tengas cincuenta?

— ¿Así nomás? ¿Y no me vas a extrañar flaco?

— Podemos llamarnos. Escribir. —Manuel le había sonreído a medias, encogiéndose de hombros. — Te puedo ir a ver y tú puedes venir en tus días libres. —Martín recordaba que la ceniza de su cigarro se había caído sobre sus pantalones un poco después de esa respuesta, totalmente consumido sin que Manuel alcanzara  a dar una sola calada.

En ese tiempo, se había reído, intentando ignorar lo mucho que le irritaba la indiferencia de su novio, y Manuel había cambiado el tema, limpiando la ceniza con un movimiento de varita.

Así nomás, se había ido.

Hace tiempo ya que la distancia no les estaba funcionando cuando terminaron, no fue algo repentino, sino más bien un proceso que Martín no había visto venir al comienzo, y que Manuel probablemente sabía desde el mismo instante en que le había dicho que se fuera.

Hablaban los viernes por red flu, pero era incómodo, y Martín no siempre conseguía llegar a la hora a su departamento. A veces se le hacía tarde, tan tarde que las conversaciones se quedaban en buenos deseos y un recuento rápido de sus días antes de irse a dormir. A veces mandaban cartas, pero las de Manuel siempre eran escuetas, y las de Martín eran más monólogos que conversaciones, cuando se acordaba de mandarlas.

Manuel no estaba haciendo nada en particular con su vida en ese tiempo, vivía en la casa de sus padres, en Santiago, y de vez en cuando iba a Brasil a encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos, pero eso era todo, eso y leer. Eso y las llamadas con Martín.

Martín, en cambio, no tenía muchos días libres en ese entonces, y los que tenía, trataba de usarlos en cosas productivas: pagar las cuentas, comprar la comida, limpiar su pieza, tramitar los papeles de su residencia, y cosas por el estilo. El entrenamiento era mucho más importante que todo lo demás, así que solo podía darle a Manuel lo que le sobrara de tiempo durante esos domingos libres cada semana.

Ahora que han pasado los años, no recuerda exactamente qué había ido a hacer a Santiago el día que terminaron, pero probablemente era algo más que solo ver a Manuel. O quizá no, quizá justo ese día había sido todo sobre Manuel, fuera como fuese, habían tenido una cita silenciosa en el centro de la ciudad, y a la noche, cuando Martín estaba esperando a que su portkey se activara, Manuel se había parado frente a él con los labios apretados, y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera negra que traía puesta.

Acababan de despedirse con un beso apenas unos segundos atrás, y Martín había pensado, estúpidamente, que Manuel iba a besarlo de nuevo cuando su portkey se activara.

— Terminemos.

— ¿Qué?

— No está funcionando Martín. Terminemos como amigos —había repetido, mirándolo a los ojos. — Todavía puedo ir a verte al campeonato, si quieres.

— Pero qué…, No es justo boludo, ¿cómo me decís ahora? —en ese tiempo, la sola idea había sido tan inesperada que no había logrado más que esa frase, y Manuel solo le había sonreído, como disculpándose. — No podés cortarme así…,

Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente, dependía del punto de vista en realidad) el portkey había tirado de él antes de que alcanzara a ilustrarle donde podía meterse las disculpas. Martín había estado tan enojado durante esa semana, que no había alcanzado a sentir la pérdida, y luego había comenzado el torneo, y todo lo que había hecho había sido cazar la snitch, una y otra y otra vez.

Ahí fue cuando consiguió su primer gran contrato. Le tomó unas semanas conseguir el permiso para volver a Brasil y poder celebrarlo con sus amigos, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, Manuel estaba ahí también. Se habían reído juntos, pero de lejos, sin hablar mucho directamente, y sin una sola discusión sobre lo que había pasado.

Dos años y medio después, cuando el trabajo de Martín ya estaba lo suficientemente estable como para visitar los fines de semana y tomar al menos un mes de vacaciones por año, Manuel se fue a Europa.

 

* * *

 

 

— ¿Puedes terminar la escoba antes del diez? —pregunta Martin, a modo de saludo, la siguiente vez que se ven.

Es miércoles, y llegó un poco antes de lo usual, pero duda que Manuel esté conciente de eso. De hecho, el moreno ni siquiera aparta la mirada de lo que está haciendo, Martín incluso dudaría de que lo escuchó, si no fuera por el ruido que hace a modo de respuesta.

Esta vez la burbuja de magia está cubriéndole las manos también, mientras talla un nuevo mango de cerezo. Está usando la varita y el cuchillo al mismo tiempo, murmurando encantamientos que Martín no reconoce de vez en cuando, y parece tan concentrado, que Martín no se atreve a repetir la pregunta.

No es la primera vez que lo encuentra trabajando, de hecho, Manuel siempre está trabajando en algo, así que Martín simplemente sigue la rutina que han formado durante esas semanas, dejándose caer en la silla de madera al otro extremo de la mesa.

Todo es de madera en el patio, pero nunca ha preguntado si hay un motivo real o es una simple preferencia decorativa. En realidad duda que exista siquiera la posibilidad de que sea algo decorativo, pero los años le han enseñado a suponer lo menos posible cuando trata con otras personas, especialmente con Manuel.

— ¿Y para qué la quieres antes del diez? —pregunta Manuel luego de un rato, dejando todo de lado para estirarse. Su espalda cruje con el movimiento, pero Manuel solo continua estirándose por partes, rotando las muñecas y empujando sus propios dedos hacia atrás. Todas sus articulaciones suenan, en realidad, y Martín no puede apartar la vista. — Habíamos acordado que era para el veinte, ¿no?

— Vamos a tener un partido amistoso en México, y quiero usarla entonces. —Explica, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa incómoda. — Sería buena publicidad che, después del partido siempre hay conferencias de prensa.

Manuel parece estar más confundido con cada palabra que sale de su boca, pero Martín continúa hablando de todas formas. Se siente como si estuviese intentando empujar a Manuel con el poder de sus palabras nomás, mientras le cuenta sobre la entrevista de Luciano, y está a medio camino de comenzar a hablar sobre la pésima señalética de la tienda, cuando Manuel lo detiene.

— ¡Yo le pedí que no hablara, Martín! No necesito publicidad. No quiero publicidad.

— Sí que la necesitás, boludo, no tenés ni un cliente. No me digás que es mentira, he venido prácticamente todos los días y nunca hay nadie.

Manuel tiene la cara roja, pero aún así logra sostenerle la mirada cuando niega de nuevo. Martín está silenciosamente sorprendido por eso en particular, porque Manuel siempre era el primero en desviar la mirada cuando algún tema lo avergonzaba, cuando estaban en el colegio. Verlo ahí, mirándolo a la cara, es algo nuevo, y no está seguro de como continuar su punto, pero tampoco quiere callarse.

Quiere que se queden así lo más posible, con Manuel mirándolo de frente, rojo hasta el cuello.

— ¡Okay, no, no tengo muchos clientes acá!  Pero hago pedidos para el extranjero, y los mando ¿ya? —responde por fin, algo más alto de lo que pretende. — Así se sostiene la tienda. Mi maestra me deriva clientes todos los meses también…, Y bueno, son los que ella no quiere, pero son harta plata igual.

— ¡Igual, boludo, deberías dejar que la gente sepa que esto existe! —gruñe, gesticulando tanto que está seguro de que en algún momento se va a pegar con la mesa, pero no puede evitarlo. Hay algo en toda la situación que le recuerda todas las cosas que siempre lo irritaron de Manuel— ¡Que vos existis! ¡Pero ni siquiera lo estás intentando! ¡Apuesto a que ni las firmás!

— ¿Qué sabis vo’ sobre lo que hago? —responde Manuel, levantándose de golpe. Martín no gasta un segundo siquiera en imitarlo, y pronto están frente a frente, gritándose cosas que Martín no alcanza a pensar dos veces antes de que salgan de su boca.

Se pregunta si Julio los escucha, si Miguel irá a cruzar la puerta con comida, si alguien se irá a enterar de que por fin están discutiendo una de esas tantas cosas que dejaron pasar hace años.

— ¡A quién le importa hueón! —grita Manuel por fin, lo suficientemente alto como para hacerlo callar. — ¡No necesito esas hueás! ¡Y tampoco necesito tu ayuda! ¡No estoy ni ahí con ser tu proyecto, así que te podí’ ir olvidando de la hueá!

No está seguro de qué es lo que lo hace avanzar, si es simplemente la rabia, o es el hecho de ver a Manuel darse media vuelta, como si se fuese a ir. Quizá es la sensación de que siempre están en el mismo círculo, dándose la espalda una y otra vez, o la idea estúpida que tiene de que Manuel se va a ir.

Sea cual sea, su cuerpo actúa antes de que su cerebro pueda llegar a una decisión, agarrándole la polera a Manuel y tirando de él hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que el moreno trastabilla hasta la mesa, botando el mango a medio tallar y otras de las cosas al piso.

— ¡Deja de escaparte conchudo!

Cuando Julio se asoma unos minutos después, todo está tirado en el suelo, incluidos ellos dos. Los golpes están comenzando a hincharse ya, pero Martín no tiene la motivación de levantarse, y Manuel ni siquiera sabe dónde está su varita en realidad.

Se siente infantil cuando se aparece fuera del lugar sin decir una palabra, forzando todas las barreras mágicas de la tienda de Manuel hasta romperlas; pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

 

* * *

 

 

El seis, Manuel lo está esperando fuera del complejo de entrenamiento, sin ninguna marca de su pelea, y con un paquete al hombro. Se ve incómodo y avergonzado, incapaz de levantar la mirada del piso mientras los jugadores que van saliendo lo miran sin siquiera intentar ser disimulados. Martín no está realmente motivado a ayudarlo, si es sincero, pero tampoco cree poder soportar mucho más del espectáculo.

— Si quieres voy yo a recibirlo —ofrece Luciano cuando pasa a su lado, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. — Me puedo quedar con lo que sea que trae también.

Luciano ni siquiera se queda a escuchar el insulto de Martín, y cuando está afuera, saluda a Manuel como si nada, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda que el chileno aguanta luciendo extremadamente incómodo. Las puertas del complejo están hechizadas para ser transparentes de adentro hacia afuera, pero no dejan pasar el sonido, así que Martín tiene que contentarse con intentar leerle los labios a Manuel.

Por supuesto que, incluso sin saberlo, Manuel tiene que hacer todo extremadamente difícil, y Martín no logra entender nada de la conversación, pero apenas Luciano se va, Manuel se voltea hacia la puerta, mirándola con ambas cejas enarcadas, como si supiese donde está.

Martín está seguro de que lo sabe, y piensa recordárselo a Luciano cada vez que le pida ayuda con Sebastián de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Qué hacés acá? —pregunta, cuando por fin tiene el valor de abrir las puertas.

Manuel se ve igual de reacio que antes, pero toma aire y camina hacia él de todas formas, alargándole el paquete con una mano.

— Terminé tu escoba. —responde Manuel, antes de que Martín pueda pensar siquiera en decirle algo. — Perdón.

— Pensé que ya no la ibas a hacer.

— Eres un cliente

No está seguro de qué clase de respuesta estaba esperando, pero claramente no es esa. Martín está seguro de que en un mundo donde Manuel realmente entendiese qué está pasando por su cabeza, jamás le diría eso, y tiene ganas de decírselo, ganas de tirarle la escoba por la cabeza y desaparecerse de ahí también.

Pero no lo hace, en vez de eso, lo mira hasta que Manuel pierde la paciencia, retrayendo la mano y su nueva escoba con ella.

— No es que solo seas un cliente Martín, no me refería a eso. —le gruñe, fuerte y claro, y Martín desearía recordar exactamente qué fue lo que él le dijo cuando comenzaron a pololear, porque está seguro que fue mejor. Pero no tiene la más mínima idea. — Pero también eras un cliente, obvio que te iba a hacer la escoba.

— ¿No era para el veinte?

Manuel hace un sonido al fondo de la garganta, pasándose una mano por la cara y el pelo mientras refunfuña cosas que Martín no entiende. Le parece que es otro idioma de hecho, quizá son hechizos extranjeros, y él jamás lo sabría. Pero como nada pasa, solo le queda suponer que son todos los garabatos que Manuel logró aprender en sus viajes.

Él hizo algo parecido hace unos días, le gritó a Manuel todos los insultos que se le ocurrieron, allá en su departamento, lejos de cualquier persona que pudiese escucharlos.

— Perdón, hueón, —suspira Manuel luego de un rato, mirando el paquete que tiene en la mano como si esperara sacar alguna respuesta de ahí— Ya, mira, las cagé, ¿Si? Sí sé que las cagué. No debí haber reaccionado así, y puta, sé que estabas intentando hacerme un favor, pero...,

— Yo igual te pegué.

— ¿Cómo?

— Que yo igual pegué, flaco, no tenés toda la culpa. —Martín sinceramente no está seguro de cuántas veces en total se ha disculpado con Manuel, ni cuántas veces lo ha hecho Manuel con él, pero tiene la sensación de que son muy pocas. De que mientras está parado ahí, mirando a Manuel balancear el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, está pasando algo nuevo entre ellos. — Tenía que echarme para atrás cuando me dijiste que no querías que me metiera, es tu tienda, che. Vos sabrás qué querés hacer con ella.

Martín tiene dos segundos para sentirse como un gran ejemplo de madurez, y los disfruta, seguro de que este es el final de las peleas entre ambos, al menos hasta que Manuel lo arruina soltando un resoplido.

— No sé qué quiero hacer con ella, la tengo nomás porque algo tengo que tener —dice encogiéndose de hombros— Pero no podríai pasar tanto tiempo allá, si tuviera clientes de verdad yendo y viniendo.

La última frase la dice en un susurro tan bajo que a Martín le parece que se la imaginó, pero cuando Manuel lo vuelve a mirar, el color rojo de sus oídos y sus mejillas le llega hasta el cuello, y se ve tan miserable, que Martín sabe que fue real. Que están ahí, siendo sinceros en la puerta del complejo al que va a entrenar todos los días.

— Te iría a ver igual. Iría aunque estuviera lleno de gente —dice, sintiéndose estúpido. Manuel debe sentirlo igual, porque lo siguiente que sale de su boca es una risita nerviosa, que se vuelve una carcajada cuando intenta acallarla. — ¡De qué te reís, es en serio!

No pretende reírse, pero eso es lo que pasa, y cuando el conserje pasa por la puerta y los queda mirando, su risa aumenta aún más, hasta que apenas puede respirar y le duelen las mejillas. Manuel lleva un rato intentando hablarle entre risas, pero Martín no entiende nada, y al final de su ataque de risa, tampoco tiene la concentración como para preguntar.

— Sos un pelotudo, siempre lo fuiste —murmura, apenas recupera el aliento, y Manuel se encoge de hombros, ofreciéndole el paquete de nuevo.

— ¿Y siempre lo seré? —pregunta Manuel cuando Martín le recibe el paquete en silencio, intentando no sonreír.

No pesa casi nada, y puede sentir las hendiduras del tallado a través del papel café con que está envuelta. Sigue siendo larga para el promedio de las escobas, y tiene tantas ganas de probarla que sinceramente piensa en devolverse, ponerse su equipo de entrenamiento y pedir prestado el campo.

Pero también puede sentir los ojos de Manuel encima de él mientras revisa el paquete que tiene en las manos, y el silencio expectante que cae sobre ellos cuando lo aparta.

— Vamos a mi casa —dice por fin, y Manuel lo mira confundido por unos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros y asentir.

— ¿No quieres probarla? —pregunta de todas maneras mientras le toma el brazo, y Martín asiente.

— Obvio que sí, llevo esperando casi un mes.

Martín los aparece a ambos en su departamento antes de que Manuel alcance a decir algo al respecto, y se niega a abrir la escoba hasta mucho después de que Manuel se queda dormido en su sillón, con el vaso de vino firmemente sujeto en la mano derecha.

No tiene una razón real para resistirse a abrirlo en realidad, no ahora que Manuel está durmiendo, y luego de todo el alcohol que ha tomado le cuesta razonar consigo mismo el por qué le pareció importante no hacerlo cuando estaban en el campo de entrenamiento en primer lugar, así que se sienta frente a la mesa de centro, con la escoba sobre las piernas, y se dispone a sacar, pedazo a pedazo, el papel café de la envoltura. Supone que podría hacerlo rápido, terminar e irse a dormir con una imagen clara de su nueva escoba, pero prefiere ir lento, imaginando a Manuel poniendo el papel esa misma mañana.

No se demora tanto tampoco, no importa lo mucho que intente alargarlo, el mango blanco de su escoba aparece de inmediato, con hileras e hileras de runas talladas desde la punta hasta la placa de metal que la une a las cerdas. Aún así, cuando pasa la mano por encima, la superficie es perfectamente lisa, no importa lo mucho que insiste en intentar sentir las hendiduras de la madera.

No se ve igual que la primera vez, más bien, es un diseño donde las runas van aumentando de tamaño hacia el final de la escoba, y no puede evitar pensar en Manuel tallando, encorvado sobre la madera con su varita y su cuchillo, uno en cada mano. Martín nunca tomó runas en realidad, pero reconoce algunas sueltas, hechizos de peso que Manuel le ha enseñado en sus tardes de mirarlo trabajar, algunas de rapidez, y protección, pero nada más. No sabe ni la mitad de lo que hay en su escoba de hecho.

Las cerdas son rectas, a diferencia de las de Luciano, empiezan de color ceniza cuando salen de la placa de plata que Manuel puso para los apoyos, y terminan negras en las puntas. Martín intenta tirar de una, solo para saber si puede sacarla, pero no importa lo mucho que insiste, la cerda sigue ahí, perfectamente rígida en su posición original.

No puede evitar arrepentirse un poco de su decisión de no probarla de inmediato, especialmente cuando empieza a pasar las manos por los apoyos de plata que Manuel le añadió, principalmente lisos, a excepción de uno o dos detalles forjados en la placa que une las cerdas al mango.

Quiere volarla, si no fuera porque vive en un barrio muggle, lo intentaría ahí mismo, medio ebrio y muriéndose de cansancio, solo para descubrir si corre como la otra que probó, o da giros perfectos como la de Luciano.

O si, quizás, es algo totalmente nuevo.

 

* * *

 

 

Martín despierta con el sol en la cara, y su nueva escoba en brazos. No sabe qué hora es, pero le duele todo el cuerpo por dormirse en el piso, y su boca se siente asquerosa, pero nada de eso es lo suficientemente importante como para hacerlo levantarse.

El sonido de la ducha le llega de lejos, acallado por el tac-tac-tac que resuena en su ventana, una y otra y otra vez. Su cerebro aún está luchando por ponerse al día con toda la información que está recibiendo cuando Manuel aparece en el pasillo, los pies descalzos y el pelo húmedo mojando todo el cuello de su polera.

— Martín, hay una lechuza en tu ventana.

 

La howler de su entrenador estuvo gritando por al menos media hora mientras desayunaban. Manuel se había detenido varias veces, intentando convencerlo de hacer algo al respecto, o al menos lucir preocupado, pero Martín solo había continuado con su vida, sorbeteando el mate mientras miraba la televisión.

— ¿Y qué? Si ya me atrasé, —había dicho Martín, encogiéndose de hombros, y Manuel lo había aceptado a regañadientes, jugueteando con el cordel de su té mientras miraba la carta, visiblemente incómodo. — Iré luego.

Toda la mesa y parte del suelo de la cocina tenían trocitos de pergamino, para cuando la howler por fin terminó de gritar su mensaje, y aunque Manuel hizo lo mejor que pudo por sacudir las cosas al comienzo, la indiferencia de Martín se le había pegado rápido. Lo suficiente como para  hacerlo reír cuando encontró un pedazo de papel en su pan con mantequilla.

— No había visto una de esas desde que estaba en el colegio —comenta, esparciendo la mermelada sin mirar. — ¿Te acuerdas? María recibió una de sus viejos una vez.

— ¿Cuándo? Ah, ah no, espera, sí me acuerdo. —responde entre risas. No tiene el recuerdo completo en realidad, pero cuando cierra los ojos casi puede ver a María frente a él, tratando de callar la carta con todos los hechizos que se le ocurrieron. Todos se habían quedado estáticos en ese entonces, menos Miguel, que había pasado todo el resto del día lamentándose la comida llena de papel. — ¿Qué había sido?

— No cacho, ¿algo con la hermana?

— No, no, ¿No se habían escapado a la selva con el Pancho? ¿O fue la Cata?

— ¿Cuándo pasó eso hueón? Estai puro inventando.

El desayuno se alarga lo suficiente como para que, cuando Martín por fin parte al entrenamiento, ya haya una segunda howler gritando en su departamento. No es que le importe tanto, en realidad, a fin de cuentas, le da lo mismo quedarse hasta tarde ese día.

Le da lo mismo incluso si tiene que llegar a correr hasta que su entrenador se aburra de verlo dar vueltas al campo.


	2. Chapter 2

La venganza de su entrenador dura hasta el sábado en la tarde, e implica horas extra, y demasiado ejercicio físico para el gusto de Martín, pero no le molesta tanto como debería, porque al final del día, le da horas extra de probar su nueva escoba en metros y metros de aire libre de obstáculos y muggles que puedan verlo.

Martín había escuchado rumores, en los primeros años de su carrera, de que varios jugadores de las ligas mayores tenían la costumbre de ponerle nombre a sus escobas. Originalmente había pensado que era una tontería, pero al irse moviendo de equipo había comprobado que de hecho, eran la gran mayoría, y que tenía que ver con creencias más antiguas que el mismo juego.

Según ellos, el propio nombre de las cosas iba acompañado de magia, el tipo de magia que va entrelazado con las emociones más básicas. El tipo de magia que podía darle un poco de personalidad a un objeto inanimado con suficiente magia encima.

En general, Martín nunca se había considerado un creyente en ese tipo de cosas, y se había reído en voz alta, la primera vez que había sabido sobre María poniéndole un nombre a su escoba. Las escobas se cambiaban rápido en ese medio, los accidentes eran comunes, y si no, salía un modelo mejor, o un nuevo  _ sponsor _ , y no tenía sentido intentar creer en ese tipo de magia si ibas a renovar tu modelo cada seis meses o menos.

Sabe que Luciano le pone el mismo nombre a todas sus escobas, pero jamás lo ha escuchado decirlo en voz alta, y tampoco ha querido preguntar, porque sabe que va a burlarse, y luego van a estar peleando, y toda la idea le parece innecesaria hoy en día.

Pero cuando vuela en la escoba blanca, piensa que le pondría un nombre. No está seguro de creer todos esos cuentos sobre el poder de darle un nombre a las cosas, pero si está seguro de que mientras vuela, se siente como si no estuviese solo en el aire, y esa sensación probablemente merece un nombre.

Manuel suelta una risita avergonzada cuando se lo cuenta, y luego maldice, porque la runa que está tallando acaba de quedar chueca.

— Es solo una escoba —murmura, pasándose las manos por el pelo, y Martín tiene ganas de defender la integridad de su escoba, pero ni siquiera Manuel parece creer lo que está diciendo. — Aunque yo igual había escuchado sobre eso de los nombres. Mi maestra le ponía nombres a sus escobas.

— ¿Como cuáles? —pregunta Martín, jugando con el cuchillo para tallar mientras mira a Manuel intentar reparar con magia la madera que arruinó.

No es un trabajo fácil, y ya puede ver las señales del cansancio en el moreno. No son grandes cambios, nada más notorio que el temblor de su mano dominante mientras dice el hechizo, o las gotas de sudor que van apareciendo en su rostro, pero es suficiente para Martín, y aún se está debatiendo entre esperar a que Miguel y los demás lleguen con el almuerzo, u obligar a Manuel a tomar un descanso antes.

— No me hagas decirlos, no puedo pronunciar ese idioma de mierda

—Decime la traducción entonces, no digas que no sabés.

Manuel se equivoca una segunda vez, y antes de que Martín pueda hablarle sobre las bondades de tomar un descanso cada dos o tres horas de trabajo, está comenzando de nuevo, visiblemente irritado por su propia torpeza.

— No hueón, eran puros nombres de canciones malas, —responde, entrecerrando los ojos mientras va rellenando los pedazos excavados de madera. — Era terrible cuando le venían a comprar algo.

— Pero dale Manuel, un ejemplo, solo un ejemplo te pido.

— Volteador de varitas —gruñe Manuel entre dientes, como si decirlo en voz alta le doliese.

— ¿Cómo? —Martín no está seguro si debería ofenderse o reírse, pero al menos hace que Manuel deje la escoba y su varita de lado, para dedicarle la mirada más impaciente que ha visto en su vida.

— Volteador de varitas, era una escoba de caoba, bien plana, para carrera. —explica, perfectamente serio mientras Martín se ríe frente a él. — También estaba Hechizo de amor, que tenía una placa de oro y cerdas suaves, esa era más para vuelos largos, bien constante. Mi amortentia eres tú, Elvis…

— ¿Elvis boludo, en serio?

— Era una señora con gustos variados. —Manuel parece estar luchando consigo mismo para mantener la expresión seria a ese punto, pero no es tan buen actor, y Martín ya puede ver los indicios de una sonrisa mucho antes de que empiece a reírse. — Una vez tuve que vender solo, porque ella estaba ocupada poniéndole el metal a un modelo nuevo, y viene este viejo a recoger su encargo, ¿cachai? Su escoba estaba ahí, tenía el nombre amarrado, se llamaba Ámame como la manticora o algo así, pero en inglés, y yo no se lo podía quitar hueón, y el viejo no paraba de preguntarme qué mierda significaba.

Para cuando Miguel aparece en la puerta con las bolsas de comida, Martín y Manuel están riéndose tanto que ya ni siquiera pueden mantener una conversación fluida, todo es un montón de carcajadas y quejidos, porque apenas puede respirar, pero Manuel no deja de decirle los nombres de las escobas que vendió, cada uno acompañado con lo que logra articular de una explicación.

— Lo peor es que lo hacía a propósito —suelta Manuel de repente, entre risas. — ¿Sabí qué escuchaba cuando estábamos solos? Música clásica hueón.

— ¿Qué carajos les pasa? —pregunta Miguel, frunciendo el ceño cuando Martín se queja fuerte, usando ambas manos para apretarse el estómago mientras se ríe.

Martín está consciente de que todos los están mirando desde el umbral de la puerta, aunque es lo suficientemente angosto como para que solo puedan ir pasando de a uno. Escucha varios comentarios, aunque no todos están dirigidos hacia ellos directamente, y no puede evitar reírse más fuerte aún, simplemente porque piensa en Manuel y la vergüenza que debe estar pasando mientras intenta contener la risa.

— ¿Van a venir o no?

— Déjenlos, vendrán cuando tengan hambre.

 

* * *

 

 

Su entrenador tiene varias filosofías, y cábalas de todo tipo, una de esas es darles libre el día antes del partido, para que lo pasen con amigos y familias, se relajen y hagan todo lo que les ocurra, siempre y cuando no incluya alcohol en exceso ni cosas que puedan comprometer su estado físico.

— Lean un libro, vean una serie, tengan sexo —dice siempre, aunque hoy en día le dedica una mirada de ojos entrecerrados a Luciano en la última parte— Menos tú, Da Silva, tu no. Tú quédate sentado nomás.

La vergüenza de Luciano no es tan notoria como la de los demás, el sonrojo se disimula mejor en sus mejillas y puede mantener una sonrisa incluso cuando todo su equipo estalla en carcajadas y comentarios lascivos, pero Martín lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que se está muriendo de vergüenza por dentro. Probablemente tiene toda la cara caliente mientras se ríe con los demás, y piensa en quejarse con Sebastián cuando vuelva a la casa, porque insiste en que ese accidente no fue su culpa.

Martín no le cree nada, no cree que una cama rompiéndose pueda ser culpa de Sebastián nomás, pero tampoco ha querido escuchar los detalles de esa historia en realidad.

Sea como sea, el día antes del partido lo pasan comiendo comida china en la cocina mágicamente alargada de la tienda de Manuel, con la gran mayoría de sus amigos repartidos entre pisos y sillas transfiguradas. La idea fue de Victoria en realidad, porque según ella, tenían que celebrar el regreso de Manuel, ahora que todos  _ sabían _ que había regresado, y una vez se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Fui el último, flaco, de verdad? ¿El último? —gruñe Martín mientras los demás reparten la comida, pasando potes rebalsados alrededor de la mesa. Manuel ni siquiera lo mira al comienzo, no al menos hasta que Martín le da una patada bajo la mesa, y Manuel solo se encoge de hombros, ahogando su arrollado primavera en la salsa de soja.

— Perdón. —se disculpa, sin el más mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento.

— Dejen eso —alega Victoria, lanzándoles un wantan frito. Nunca tuvo la mejor puntería de todos, en realidad, así que la masa termina encima del chapsui, para molestia de Sebastián y Miguel.

Inevitablemente le recuerda al colegio, es imposible no verlo cuando están todos ahí, incluso si Victoria solo estuvo con ellos durante los últimos dos años, luego de haberse trasladado desde Hogwarts. Incluso Julio parece cómodo en ese momento, mirando las discusiones y las risas desenvolverse alrededor suyo con una sonrisa.

Martín supone que para él es más una novedad que un recuerdo, a fin de cuentas, Julio iba demasiados años debajo de ellos como para compartir la misma mesa la mayor parte del tiempo. Miguel lo traía a veces, según Martín recuerda, pero nunca por demasiado rato, nunca muy seguido.

Julio odiaba demasiado a Manuel como para aguantar mucho más que eso, y Manuel, bueno, de Manuel era difícil decir a quién no odiaba cuando eran más chicos.

Hoy en día, Martín duda que odiara a alguien en realidad, pero descubrir ese tipo de cosas de Manuel era demasiado difícil, y casi nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo en ese entonces.

— ¿Te sientes viejo? —pregunta Manuel en un susurro cómplice, cuando Martín lo vuelve a mirar.

— Obvio que no. ¿Debería? —pregunta, bajito, porque tiene miedo de atraer la atención de los demás hacia ese tema en particular.

— Tienes cara de que te sientes viejo —responde Manuel, sonriéndole. — Yo me siento viejo.

— Mi vieja tiene setenta y ocho, y todavía está joven según ella. —Martín no pretende sonar defensivo, especialmente no mientras dice eso. Es un chiste, está seguro de que esa era su intención original, pero en sus oídos suena distinto. — Se ve igual también, con todos los hechizos estéticos que se ha ido poniendo.

Al menos para Manuel parece haber sonado como un chiste, porque se ríe bajo, asintiendo.

— ¿Y qué hace, cuando se junta con sus amigas del colegio? —pregunta, con un dejo irónico que le arranca una sonrisa a Martín.

— ¿Juegos de mesa? Qué se yo, Manuel, quizás juegan bingos.

— Mm, nosotros podríamos hacer eso también.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunta Sebastián, con ambas cejas enarcadas. Martín siempre ha encontrado difícil saber cuándo Sebastián está siendo sincero, respecto a no saber algo, o cuando está pretendiendo sinceridad por el beneficio de sus interlocutores.

No es que su primo sea mentiroso  _ per sé _ , pero siempre parece estar atento a todo al mismo tiempo cuando están solos. Martín creció sabiendo que Sebastián era el tipo de persona que tiene la mano lista antes de que le lances algo, por eso siempre duda cuando su primo pregunta cosas, porque quizás no escuchó, o quizás está pretendiendo no haber escuchado. Nadie sabe.

Incluso cuando Luciano se le declaró, Sebastián lo sabía, lo había sabido durante toda una semana, y Martín había tenido que verlo ir tratando de adivinar cuando iba a ser el gran momento.

Martín está respondiendo con un “nada” más o menos al mismo tiempo que Manuel está diciendo “podríamos jugar a algo”.  De alguna forma, se siente como si sus papeles se hubieran cambiado en ese momento, y Martín mira el perfil de Manuel, incrédulo, mientras escucha a todos los demás opinar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Querés jugar al bingo, boludo?

— Si, Martín, llamemos a tu mamá también, quizás nos presta una tómbola —replica Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se levanta. — No hueón, Quidditch. Como cuando estábamos en el colegio. Hay suficiente gente, y escobas. Podemos jugar en el campo que uso para probar las escobas, el terreno es de mis viejos, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Y las pelotas? —pregunta Victoria, paseando una mirada divertida por encima de todos los presentes. — ¿Tenemos?

Todos están mirando directamente a Luciano para ese entonces, incluida Victoria, y el brasilero suelta un quejido sobreactuado que suena a risa hacia el final.

— ¿Por qué me miran a mí? Martín igual juega.

 

Martín está bastante seguro de que esto no es lo que deberían estar haciendo antes de un partido profesional, pero tampoco le importa, porque ahí están, en un campo donde necesariamente tienen que esquivar uno que otro árbol mientras juegan, y todo lo distrae. Se distrae con las quejas de Miguel, que pierde el control de su escoba cada cierto rato, y también con Julio, que trata de mandar todas las bludger hacia Manuel.

Se ríe de Luciano y Sebastián, que parecen tener un juego entre ellos nomás, donde Sebastián intenta como puede meter las quaffle en los arcos improvisados, y Luciano hace lo posible porque no pase nada. Incluso tiene ocasión de reírse de Victoria, que trata de parar todo lo que viene hacia ella porque nunca le importaron las reglas del deporte en realidad.

No tienen una snitch, así que Martín está jugando como cazador, igual que Manuel, y llevan un rato persiguiéndose mutuamente, intentando quitarse la misma quaffle sin pensar siquiera en llegar a los arcos. En ese momento, mientras Manuel lo persigue en una escoba negra que Martín no había visto antes, el propósito del juego no existe.

O más bien, el propósito es seguir en el aire, y que Manuel nunca lo alcance.

Es el peor partido que ha jugado en toda su vida, y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que al menos un tercio de los presentes jamás ha jugado antes. Es más porque no le interesa jugar bien, incluso se deja convencer de hacer trampa en un momento, siguiendo a Sebastián en una de las jugadas más traicioneras que ha visto, desde que empezó a jugar profesionalmente.

De alguna forma, imagina que si Sebastián no amara tanto el café de su madre, podría haber sido un gran entrenador.

Luciano está tan indignado durante esa ronda, que deja su arco botado, en favor de ir a quitarle la quaffle a Sebastián, y ahí se disuelve todo tipo de estrategia que pudo haber existido alguna vez. Luciano grita cosas en portugués, y Sebastián se las contesta entre risas, con el mismo portugués improvisado que tenía en el colegio, a pesar de todos los años que ha pasado viviendo en Brasil.

— Oye Martín, ¡atento! —grita Manuel desde atrás, y Martín apenas tiene tiempo para esquivar la bludger que le batea, tambaleándose un poco sobre su escoba.

— ¡Los cazadores no tiran bludgers pelotudo! —grita a modo de respuesta, buscando con los ojos a Victoria, pero ella está en el arco de Luciano ahora, e incluso se da el permiso de saludarlo con una mano, siempre sonriente.

— ¡Tú no podrás! —ríe Manuel, pasando por su lado a toda velocidad.

 

El juego se alarga hasta que baja el sol, y para entonces están todos tirados en el pasto, separados en pequeños grupos de conversaciones. Según Manuel, el campo en el que están está al sur de Chile, por eso tienen que ir por portkey, en vez de aparecerse. Hay un límite de kilómetros que dice qué tan lejos puedes aparecerte antes de que sea riesgoso, pero Martín ya no se acuerda cuánto es, porque han pasado muchos años desde que sacó la licencia, y jamás ha tenido que usar esa información en realidad.

Son muchos años desde la última vez que tuvo que pensar en esas cosas.

El aire ahí huele distinto a lo que está acostumbrado en la ciudad, aunque tampoco es de extrañar, considerando que están en medio de la nada. Martín respira hondo tantas veces como puede, disfrutando la sensación de frío cuando inhala. Le recuerda un poco a su propio país, en invierno al menos, y eso inevitablemente lo lleva a preguntarse cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que les hizo una visita a sus padres.

— ¿A qué hora se supone qué es el partido? —pregunta Manuel, empujándole el costado con un pie.

Está usando las converse rojas de nuevo, y Martín alcanza a ver algunas palabras escritas en marcador azul en la suela cuando Manuel levanta el pie, pero intenta no pensar mucho en eso, no cuando tiene a tanta gente alrededor.

Uno nunca sabe cuándo hay alguien que puede usar legeremancia presente.

— Como a las siete, ¿por qué? ¿Vas a ir?

— No hueón, las entradas están agotadas hace rato —dice Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero van a transmitirlo, ¿verdad?

Quizás es idea suya el silencio que se hace después de eso, pero Martín tiene la impresión de que Sebastián y Luciano están esperando que diga algo. En la realidad deben pasar apenas unos segundos entre una cosa y otra, pero para él se sienten como minutos enteros de estar mirando a Manuel.

Ahora que lo piensa, hasta ese entonces Manuel jamás ha ido a uno de sus partidos, ni siquiera sabe si lo ha visto jugar alguna vez, y la idea le revuelve el estómago.

— Pero si querés te podés ir con Sebas. Nos ofrecen asientos para parientes… —masculla Martín, y está seguro de que escucha a Luciano toser forzadamente un poco más atrás.

— Y quién me va a comprar que soy pariente. —responde Manuel, medio riéndose mientras lo mira, como intentando descifrar qué pretende. A Martín le dan ganas de decirle que él tampoco sabe, pero tiene la boca seca, y no confía en su propia voz en ese momento.

O en su cerebro, en realidad, quién sabe qué podría terminar diciendo.

— Yo te puedo dar entradas Manuel, —interrumpe Victoria, sonriéndole. — Me las dieron del trabajo, pero me surgieron planes para ese día. Es un puesto de prensa, así que vas a ver re-bien. 

— ¿Planes de qué? —pregunta Miguel, y Martín le sonríe como puede desde donde está, decidido a darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños este año.

Y de navidad, de todo. Quizá le consiga un guía espiritual para Julio o algo así, todo para pagarle por el favor de haber cambiado el tema.

— Tengo una cita. —anuncia Victoria, con una sonrisa tan grande que sus ojos parecen más pestañas que otra cosa. Se ve linda, así de contenta, y Martín apenas resiste las ganas de preguntar cómo lo logró.

 

* * *

 

 

La primera vez que se le declaró a Manuel, tenían quince años, y no fue tan en serio, más bien, era parte de una apuesta, un juego de retos y castigos entre él y Luciano. No es que Manuel no le hubiese gustado en ese momento, incluso en ese entonces, Martín podía admitir que siempre lo había encontrado atractivo, de la forma en que la mayoría de las cosas incomprensibles lo son. Manuel le había llamado la atención incluso durante su primer año, cuando había llegado con el pelo más largo que todo el resto de las niñas de su año y la actitud de un perro salvaje.

Esa vez, su declaración había sido más un grito nervioso, un “me gustas” que se le había atorado en la garganta, y no había ido hacia nada más.

Dos años después lo había intentado de nuevo, en ese entonces había aprovechado el festín de Navidad para apartar a Manuel y proponerle pololeo en un pasillo desierto, en el ala celeste del castillo.  _ Castelobruxo _ siempre estaba en construcción, añadiendo partes nuevas cada verano, sin embargo era fácil reconocer los distintos lugares porque cada nuevo edificio tenía su propio color, y todo ahí seguía el mismo diseño. Amarillo, rojo, celeste, todo brillante y llamativo en medio del verde de la selva.

Manuel lo había mirado con desconfianza durante los primeros minutos de su confesión, pero lo había dejado hablar, y eso ya era bastante en la experiencia de Martín.

— ¿Me estás lesiando? —había preguntado luego de un rato de silencio. En ese tiempo su pelo no era exactamente largo, pero se le enroscaba en el cuello de la camisa, y Martín había hablado todo el rato mirando un mechón en particular, por miedo a que mirarlo directo lo hiciera decir algo estúpido.

No sería la primera vez.

— No sé qué dijiste.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Manuel de nuevo, apretándole los brazos.

Cuando por fin lo miró, Manuel tenía la cara roja, y sus ojos clavados en la boca de Martín. No es lo que esperaba ver, pero Manuel nunca era lo que esperaba en realidad.

— Me gustas, Manuel.

— Ya, eso dijiste la otra vez también —había dicho, peleando contra la sonrisa que comenzaba a asomar en sus labios.

— Era verdad entonces, también.

— No te creo nada.

Martín supo que había ganado sin saberlo realmente, y lo siguiente que pasó, es que Manuel lo estaba besando. No fue perfecto, y no duró tanto tampoco, porque escucharon un ruido (que Martín supone, debió haber sido un alumno acercándose, en vez de un Caipora, como temió en ese momento) y Manuel se separó tan rápido que se pegó un cabezazo contra la pared.

Aun así, Martín tenía ese recuerdo particular en un pensadero, escondido en una caja de zapatos al fondo de su armario. No es algo que lo enorgullezca, y tampoco es algo que le haya dicho a nadie, nunca, pero es la verdad.

Tuvo otras relaciones, antes y después de Manuel, con algunas niñas, y varios otros niños, pero no tenía tantos recuerdos de ellos, probablemente porque después de todo lo que pasó con Manuel, había preferido las parejas fuera de su círculo de amigos más cercano.

Aunque también podía ser porque con ninguna de sus otras parejas había durado tanto tampoco.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando por fin llega la hora de salir a la cancha, Luciano los reúne a todos en el camerino, con las cabezas tan cerca que se rozan, todos tomados por los hombros. Es incómodo para los miembros más altos del equipo, pero nadie se queja, porque están ahí, llenos de energía ansiosa y emoción, y en ese momento la conexión de equipo se siente importante, necesaria.

Incluso si es solo un  partido amistoso.

— Recuerden el entrenamiento. Cihuateteo siempre juega a la ofensiva durante el comienzo del partido, así que pónganle atención a las cazadoras —dice Luciano, mirándolos uno por uno, antes de sonreír. — Vamos a ganar esto, luego hacemos la conferencia de prensa rápido, y nos vamos a festejar, ¿vale?

Martín suelta un resoplido, mientras los demás asienten con distintos grados de confianza. Es de esperar que la bateadora y el bateador principal estén gritando su aprobación por el plan, ofreciendo ideas de bares locales sin ningún reparo por la mirada ofuscada que les dirige el entrenador desde la puerta.

— Felicidades por el discurso, los mataste, ah —murmura burlón, mientras van caminando hacia la cancha.

— Lo sé, es uno de mis talentos. —responde Luciano, sonriéndole. — Por eso yo doy los discursos, y tú buscas la snitch.

Las puertas se abren frente a ellos antes de que Martín alcance a responder. Siempre le cuesta acostumbrarse al cambio de luz, pero Luciano parece inmune mientras monta su escoba en un solo movimiento.

— Oye Martín.

— ¿Qué querés? —pregunta Martín sin mirarlo, mientras monta su escoba.

— Lúcete.

Martín se ríe contra su propia voluntad, mientras Luciano patea el piso y sale disparado hacia el cielo. Sabe que todos los demás lo están mirando, esperando a que haga lo mismo, pero le toma unos segundos más recuperarse de la sorpresa, y para entonces, ya tiene un retraso notorio que seguro están comentando en la transmisión.

La capitana de Cihuateteo es una mujer alta, de brazos musculosos y mirada severa. Es una de las bateadoras del equipo, y tiene algún tipo de record, aunque Martín no lo recuerda. No la conoce personalmente tampoco, pero María le habla de ella cuando se juntan en este tipo de eventos, siempre le habla de ella y lo estricta que es, aunque todo eso le suena exagerado cuando la ve sonreírle a Luciano, murmurando algo sin apenas mover la boca. Su capitán se ríe entredientes antes de ofrecerle su mano. Martín la ve murmurar de nuevo, pero desde donde está no hay más sonido que el zumbido del público y el viento.

No es costumbre que los buscadores se ofrezcan respetos, pero Martín lo hace de todas formas, inclinando su cabeza hacia María, que le manda un beso desde donde está, con una sonrisa gigantesca, que aparece en todos los espejos hechizados del campo al mismo tiempo.

María siempre ha sido la jugadora favorita de su equipo, al menos para los fans, y las cámaras siempre la siguen durante los partidos, como si estuvieran hechizadas para eso. Martín podría creer que es así, de no ser porque María nunca fue tan buena en ese tipo de magia, y no podría lidiar con un hechizo tan grande ni tan potente durante un partido entero.

El partido inicia mientras aún está mirando a María, y todos los jugadores de su equipo salen disparados a sus respectivas posiciones. El primer tiro es de ellos, por no ser locales, y su cazador manda la quaffle tan lejos, que Martín cree que podría haber metido el primer punto si no fuera por la Guardiana del otro equipo.

El partido se le pasa en un suspiro, como todos los partidos buenos en realidad. María siempre es buena competencia, lo obliga a volar todo el rato, hasta que se acabe el tiempo o alguien atrape la snitch, y Martín aprecia la emoción de las persecuciones, incluso si solo son bluffeos de la venezolana la gran mayoría del tiempo.

Están llegando a las dos horas de juego cuando por fin empieza la verdadera competencia, siguiendo la snitch por todo el campo, entremedio de las bateadoras de Cihuateteo, que son las mujeres más intimidantes que Martín ha visto en su vida, y pasando por los aros de Luciano. Martín no ha tenido tiempo de ver el marcador realmente, pero cuando se atreve a desviar la vista por más de cinco segundos hacia Luciano, el capitán le está haciendo señas con la mano para que se apure, así que supone que el marcador está tan bien como puede estar en este tipo de partidos.

María está pisándole los talones todo el rato, y se chocan, cuando Martín estira el brazo por la snitch.

Le cuesta saber si la atrapó al comienzo, porque el único pensamiento en su cabeza es mantenerse estable en la escoba, pero los espejos están repitiendo los últimos segundos del partido alrededor de toda la cancha, María estirando el brazo al mismo tiempo que él, sus hombros chocando y finalmente, la mano enguantada de Martín cerrándose en torno a la snitch antes de que su escoba se desestabilice.

María está unos metros más abajo que él, apenas rozando el piso con la punta de los pies, pero Martín sigue a la misma altura, mirándose la mano con una sonrisa.

Le gustaría saber dónde está Manuel en ese momento, pero aunque el publico puede ver un acercamiento de su rostro, él solo ve siluetas y colores, así que se contenta con levantar el puño en el aire, volando tan alto como puede sin salirse del rango de juego.

Para cuando vuelve a bajar, con todo el sudor frío por el viento, todo su equipo le cae encima, gritando cosas que no alcanza a entender, pero tampoco lo intenta, si es sincero.

Martín se mueve como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo durante todo el proceso, se deja llevar a los camerinos, y se queda debajo del chorro del agua tanto como puede antes de que empiecen a apurarlo, porque aún queda bastante, antes de que pueda regresar a su casa.

La conferencia de prensa es en una sala con una sola gran mesa, y mil posters en movimiento de sus patrocinadores. Los periodistas son una mezcla de locales y extranjeros, algunos usando largas túnicas estilo europeo, y otros en atuendos tan simples como un par de jeans y una chaqueta.

Cuando por fin es su turno, lo hacen sentarse al medio de la mesa, con su entrenador a dos sillas de distancia. Nunca ha sabido por qué es así, pero imagina que tiene que ver con evitar que se vaya de lengua en público. No es que le moleste en realidad, al comienzo de su carrera podía ser un tema, pero hoy en día está acostumbrado a estos eventos y responde todo lo más pacientemente que puede, incluso si la mitad de las cosas que le preguntan no van al caso.

Preguntas sobre el partido, indagaciones sobre su vida amorosas, preguntas sobre cómo cree que se viene la siguiente copa mundial el año que viene, etc.

Al final todo lo vale, porque la última pregunta está dirigida al tema de su escoba nueva. El periodista que pregunta, un mago entrado en años ya, con un par de lentes redondos que se le están cayendo por el puente de la nariz cada cinco segundos, añade especulaciones sobre el modelo, que si acaso es europeo, por lo inusual del color y el trabajo del mango.

Tiene aires de conocedor, o al menos eso es lo que quiere parecer, y Martín se ríe en voz alta mientras lo corrige, porque nunca aprendió a ser amable en realidad. Le cuenta a la prensa, con todo lujo y detalles, que está hecha a medida, una artesanal si lo prefieren, y salió de una tiendita miserable, en medio de uno de los barrios mágicos más antiguos de Sao Paulo.

Se imagina a Manuel haciendo muecas de desagrado durante todo el proceso, y para cuando por fin lo dejan irse, le duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

 

* * *

 

 

La siguiente vez que va a la tienda, Manuel no está trabajando, en vez de eso está sentado en el mostrador, con una taza de té entre las manos y una novela sonando de fondo en el televisor. Hay una novela abierta sobre la mesa, pero no la está mirando, en vez de eso tiene los ojos clavados en el techo, y al igual que Julio, no se digna a mirarlo cuando recién abre la puerta.

— ¿Y vos? —pregunta Martín, para llamar su atención, porque incluso a sus años, nunca ha aprendido a soportar que lo ignoren.

— Mandé a Julio a hacer una escoba —responde Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros.

Martín lo mira largo rato, esperando a que el moreno se ría, o continúe la historia, o haga algo más que mirar al techo, pero no pasa nada. Manuel solo le dedica una mirada en blanco, cuando Martín cierra la puerta.

— ¿Y vos crees que puede?

— No, obvio que no. —hay una nota divertida en su voz cuando le responde, y Manuel le sonríe incluso, la siguiente vez que sus ojos se encuentran. — Siempre le ha tenido fobia a las alturas ¿Cómo podría hacer escobas?

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué lo dejaste trabajar acá, Manuel?

Martín casi está convencido de que Manuel no va a contestar, pero aun así conjura el piso que Julio guarda a un costado del mostrador para cuando viene su hermano, y se sienta a un costado de la mesa. Su mirada va a caer en el televisor inmediatamente, más por el sonido que por real interés.

Es una teleserie vieja, chilena, a juzgar por los diálogos, pero no tiene la más mínima idea de cuál sea el nombre.

— Porque nos parecemos, —escucha que le dicen, y Martín no está seguro de qué hacer consigo mismo, ahora que tiene esa respuesta en particular. Su primer instinto es negarlo, pero tampoco está tan seguro de cómo se supone que haga eso. — Ósea, no tanto tampoco, no pongas esa cara. Nos parecemos porque yo estaba igual, antes de irme del país.

— Tú leías —alega, apenas, y Manuel se ríe entre dientes, asintiendo.

— Si, pero yo no tenía a Miguel molestando para encontrar trabajo, ¿O sí? Mi vieja estaba feliz con tenerme en la casa después del colegio, y a mi viejo le daba lo mismo la plata.

Martín está seguro de que si luego intentase repetir las palabras de Manuel, no podría. Probablemente nadie le creería, dirían que está mintiendo, porque así de imposible le parece imaginar un contexto donde Manuel se considere parecido a Julio.

Es incómodo, como si estuviese viendo algo que no le corresponde, pero Manuel solo sigue hablando, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano, muchísimo más lejano que el techo que está mirando, al menos.

 

— Le dije que no a Miguel al comienzo, varias veces. Por cansancio terminé diciéndole que sí, que una semana, si podía soportarlo una semana, se podía quedar.  Al segundo día me lanzó una maldición, y yo le lancé dos, por las molestias.

— Miguel debe haber estado feliz.

Manuel resopla, riéndose un poquito antes de mirarlo, como si estuviese recordando el incidente. Se ve como siempre, el pelo le ha crecido algo desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero no demasiado, y las puntas se le retuercen en todos lados. Hoy está afeitado de nuevo, y la ropa se ve un poco más nueva que de costumbre, pero eso es toda la diferencia.

Aun así, Martín siente que está viendo a un Manuel distinto.

— No le conté —responde, sonriendo amplio, como si estuviese contando una maldad. En el contexto, Martín considera que es una maldad hacia sí mismo. — Al otro día Miguel vino arrastrando a Julio. Me reí harto con la cara que puso cuando entendió que Miguel no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y él tampoco habló?

— No, ósea, se quiso hacer el choro cuando estuvimos solos de nuevo, pero no lo pesqué. —responde Manuel, dándole un sorbo distraído a la taza. — Me sentía tonto por dejarme provocar, ¿yo soy el adulto, verdad? No debería estar tirándome maldiciones con el pendejo, pero eso hice.

Martín suelta una risa nasal cuando lo escucha, no puede evitarlo, y Manuel se le une con facilidad, abandonando la taza en el mostrador.

— Lo mandé a hacer una escoba porque quizá intentando hacer una, se da cuenta de que puede hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Es otra de esas cosas que aprendiste con la vieja, allá en Europa? —Martín no cree estar intentando burlarse, pero a eso suena cuando está fuera de su boca, y ya es demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás.

Manuel solo lo mira, antes de estallar en carcajadas, algo más ruidosas y secas de lo que Martín está acostumbrado. No parece molesto, o al menos espera que no lo esté, porque aunque no sepa bien qué hacer con Manuel cuando es sincero, está seguro de que es un paso en la dirección correcta.

Aunque no tenga la más mínima idea de hacia dónde está apuntando esa dirección ahora mismo.

— No hueón, ésta es mi propia filosofía de aprendizaje. —dice por fin, sonriéndole de lado.— Y gracias a ti, ahora a nadie le va a importar si es buena filosofía o no, porque aparentemente soy un maestro artesano, o algo así decían las cartas que me llegaron el otro día.

El tema se diluye así, entre risas y palabras irrelevantes. Manuel le muestra todas las órdenes que ha recibido desde que Martín sacó su tienda a la luz, añadiendo uno que otro comentario ácido sobre lo mucho que no aprecia su nueva fama.

Martín le creería más si no le sonriera mientras lo dice, pero ya que están ahí, hace el esfuerzo de pedirle perdón de todas formas.

Ese día, Manuel cierra la tienda a eso de las ocho, y caminan juntos por la calle. Martín supone que podría aparecerse ahí mismo, si es un barrio mágico, pero no tiene la fortaleza de tomar la decisión, y antes de saberlo, están a dos cuadras del punto de aparición más cercano, de vuelta en las calles muggle.

Ambos pretenden que es lo normal mientras caminan, y Martín llena los silencios con los temas de conversación más inofensivos en los que puede pensar dadas las circunstancias. No hay tantos como cree en realidad, y a la segunda vez que menciona a Victoria y su nueva novia, Manuel lo pone en evidencia, riéndose bajito.  

— Llegamos —anuncia Manuel de repente. Martín mira el pub con los ojos entrecerrados, y asiente, porque aunque le gustaría decir que no, que vayan a otro punto, está este, aquí mismo, listo y dispuesto para que vuelvan a sus respectivos departamentos— ¿Vas a venir mañana a la tienda?

— ¿Va a estar Julio?

— Si, demás, trabajando en la escoba. Voy a decirle que se la dé a Miguel si logra hacer que la hueá vuele —responde Manuel, riéndose entre dientes.

— Voy a tratar, pero no sé si alcanzo.

— Ah, dale.

Martín sigue a Manuel dentro del recinto, y suben las escaleras en silencio, pero no alcanza a ser incómodo, no con el escándalo de la música electrónica que retumba en todo el lugar. Martín duda que pudiesen hablar, si quisieran.

La habitación a la que van tiene una chimenea, y un mapa de la ciudad con todos los puntos de aparición públicos, por si las dudas. Martín casi nunca los usa hoy en día, pero está seguro de que habría apreciado la información cuando estaba recién saliendo del colegio.

Hay algo raro entre ellos, cuando se vuelven a mirar, como una conversación que no está pasando, y Martín cierra y abre las manos, demasiado nervioso como para quedarse quieto.

— Vale. —dice Manuel, innecesariamente alto en esa habitación, donde no existe la música ni el sonido natural de la calle. Solo ellos dos, una chimenea y un gran mapa de la ciudad y sus alrededores— Nos vemos cuando puedas —añade, cortando el silencio expectante con un movimiento de varita.

— ¡Espera, Manuel…!

Martín lo mira deshacerse en el aire, y suelta un aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo, apretando su propia varita entre los dedos.

— ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? —pregunta en un gruñido, volteándose de golpe cuando siente la puerta abrirse.

Le arde todo el rostro, no solo por lo que acaba de decir, sino también porque la bruja en la puerta claramente sabe quién es, y está a punto de hacérselo saber, cuando Martín se aparece en un ataque de pánico, justo en medio de su cocina.

Su abuela solía decir que la comida era una de las mejores soluciones para los problemas que no se podían arreglar con magia, y Martín sabe, como adulto que es, que eso no es cierto, pero eso no le impide tomar uno o dos paquetes de galletas para llevarse a la pieza.

 

* * *

 

 

Al final sí le alcanza el tiempo para ir donde Manuel al día siguiente, de hecho tiene todos los trámites listos a eso de las seis, pero aún así no va. En vez de eso, pasa por la oficina de portkeys internacionales que hay cerca de su departamento, a conseguir uno que lo lleve a Argentina, y aunque tiene la sospecha de que va a aparecer en una revista de chismes próximamente gracias a sus últimas decisiones, Martín pide lo más rápido posible que le puedan conseguir de ida y vuelta.

Tiene la sensación de que le están cobrando de más de hecho, pero no se molesta en comprobarlo.

El trámite es fácil, nada más es pagar, firmar unos papeles y mostrar su varita para una rápida revisión de los hechizos que ha hecho en las últimas horas; y en menos de una hora está allá, en el punto de aparición más cercano a uno o dos kilómetros de la parcela donde creció. Es una bomba de bencina, o al menos eso aparenta ser, y la cajera le sonríe cuando Martín sale de la puerta que dice “solo empleados” al fondo del pasillo.

Tiene la idea de que va a pedir una paloma o algún otro pájaro público para mandar un aviso a su madre, pero cuando está frente al papel se siente ridículo. Es un segundo, si se aparece frente a las puertas, nada más un segundo de viaje ¿Y qué sentido tiene avisar por un segundo? No importa lo tradicional que sea su madre, es un sinsentido intentar avisarle cuando ya está allá.

Lo bueno de los puntos rurales es que tienen tan poco uso que Martín tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para debatir sus opciones antes de decidir que sí, que es mejor mandar un aviso a soportar al menos media hora de su madre quejándose de su etiqueta.

Y si termina teniendo que hacer hora con un café y una revista de Quidditch, a Martín no le preocupa realmente, hay cosas peores en las que podría estar ocupando su tiempo libre.

No está seguro si hace media hora o una hora entera ahí sentado, pero cuando las miradas ocasionales de la cajera empiezan a lucir demasiado indecisas entre la pena y la desconfianza, Martín decide caminar. El sol ya está entrándose, y el camino está desierto, pero lo prefiere mil veces antes que caminar con el sol en la espalda, y de hecho, hace la mitad del camino antes de decidir que le ha dado suficiente tiempo a su aviso.

Los perros de su mamá salen a recibirlo a la reja, y no por primera vez, Martín tiene la sensación de que la pequeña jauría de pastores alemanes pueden sentir la magia mucho antes de que se materialice frente a ellos, porque ya están todos ahí, ladrándole felices, y moviendo las colas con tanta fuerza que todo su trasero se mueve con ellas.

Las rejas se abren para él sin que tenga que hacer mucho más que presionar la punta de su varita contra la cerradura, y se cierran automáticamente detrás de él y la manada de perros que va enredándosele entre los pies mientras camina.

— Te demoraste —dice su madre desde la puerta, sonriéndole ampliamente. El sol ya bajó, pero tiene puesto un sombrero de aletas grandes, y una túnica blanca que llega hasta el piso. — ¿Querés cenar, o ya comiste?

— Obvio que vine a cenar —alega Martín, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Su mamá se ríe en su oído, rodeándolo en un abrazo.

— Mentiroso. —Martín se ríe abrazándola de vuelta, incluso cuando su madre le da un golpecito en la nuca. Los anillos le duelen un poco, pero no es nada terrible, y cuando se separan, ella está sonriéndole tanto que sus ojos se ven chiquititos. — Sos un hijo mal agradecido que no  visita nunca. Qué vas a venir a cenar vos.

— Si a eso vengo, vieja. ¿Dónde está mi papá?

— Atrás, en la oficina, seguro que se quedó dormido escuchando la radio de nuevo.

— Mm, ¿Y qué hay para comer?

Martín sigue a Romina por los pasillos, riéndose de vez en cuando de las historias con las que ella va rellenando los silencios. Su madre siempre fue buena oradora, y le trató de enseñar varias veces, pero Martín está de acuerdo con Luciano en que él no es para dar discursos. Le gusta hablar, obvio, como a todos en su familia. A Martín le gusta hablar fuerte, y le gusta que lo escuchen, y sabe que puede hablar durante horas sin decir nada substancial. Ese es su mayor talento como orador, y su mamá tiene algo de eso, pero también tiene mil otras cosas que lo hacen mantenerse atento, mientras le cuenta sobre la vecina y su criadero de aves mágicas.

— Los perros se enloquecen cuando cantan, es un quilombo de aullidos y pájaros gritando toda la mañana. Así que fui a hablar con Carmen y… —su madre se interrumpe sola cuando entran a la cocina, y Martín busca con la mirada si hay alguien más, pero a excepción de las ollas burbujeantes y los platos servidos en la mesa, está vacío.— Tipi, querida, ya hemos hablado de esto, no necesitas esconderte.

— ¿Tipi? —pregunta Martín, frunciendo el ceño.

— Señora, perdón. —gimotea el elfo doméstico que se aparece frente a ellos con un suave crujido. O la elfina, supone Martín, a juzgar por la falda que trae puesta, que sin duda es una de las nuevas confecciones de su madre. — Tipi pensó que podían ser extraños, señora, perdón. —Martín mira a su madre asentir, y luego la elfina está haciendo una pequeña reverencia, antes de carraspear ruidosamente, con la mano huesuda en la boca— Saludos, señora Romina. Señor Martín.

— ¿Qué paso con Lila? —interrumpe Martín, antes de que cualquiera de las dos pueda seguir con la actitud solemne. Su madre ni siquiera lo mira, antes de pegarle en el brazo por la interrupción, y la elfina simplemente lo mira con ojos grandes y sorprendidos. — Ah, perdón Tipi. Hola, eh, saludos para ti también.

— Saludos, señor —repite ella más o menos al mismo tiempo que su madre hace un ruido satisfecho. La elfina repite su reverencia como si no hubiera pasado nada, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tímida — Tipi está reemplazando a Lila, señor.  Lila está enferma en su habitación, remendando colchas señor.

Martín asiente casi sin pensar, dejando que su madre lo lleve por el pasillo hasta el comedor. Todo sigue igual en esa habitación en particular al menos, y cuando se sienta, toma la silla a la derecha de la cabecera, como hizo toda la vida desde que era lo suficientemente consciente como para comer sin ayuda de su madre o Lila. Romina se sienta frente a él, y prende el candelabro sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¿Colchas? —pregunta Martín luego de un rato, y su madre se larga a reír bajito, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No encontré otra forma de hacer que se quedara quieta, tú sabes como es. Lleva tantos años en la familia que ya casi no obedece órdenes. La última vez que la mandé a recostarse, la encontré lavando los techos.

— ¿Y de qué se enfermó? Nunca se había enfermado antes.

Su madre lo mira con una sonrisa triste en los labios, sin decir nada durante tanto tiempo que Martín comienza a sentirse incómodo. Se siente como un niño, cuando su madre lo mira así, y tiene algunos recuerdos de versiones más antiguas de la misma historia, con los dos sentados a la mesa, y su madre debatiendo en silencio consigo misma sobre la mejor manera de arruinar sus fantasías.

_ Papá Noel no es real, Martín. _

_ Hogwarts está demasiado lejos, Martín. _

_ A los muggles les cuesta más aceptar la homosexualidad, Martín. _

— De vieja, Martín.

 

* * *

 

 

La cena se le va en una mezcla de conversaciones a medias con su madre, y su padre hablándole de Quidditch y negocios, sin mucho espacio o conexión entre ambos temas.  _ Fue uno de los mejores partidos que haya visto hijo, te luciste _ —, por un lado y, —  _ el precio del terreno ha ido aumentando, deberías pensar en comprar algo pronto. _ — por el otro.

Antes de irse pasa a ver a Lila a su pieza, al extremo oeste de la casa, y la elfina lo mira desde una cueva de colchas y edredones de todos los colores posibles, sus grandes ojos perdidos por unos segundos, hasta que el reconocimiento aparece.

— ¡Amo Martín! —chilla, saliendo del escondite en dos segundos para ir a saludarlo, con una reverencia innecesaria. — ¡Perdón por no ir a saludarlo, amo Martín, si hubiera sabido…!

— Tranquila, Lila, está bien. Yo no avisé. —Murmura, sonriendo a medias. — Te he dicho que no me digas amo, ¿o no?

La elfina resopla con eso, cruzando sus brazos huesudos encima de su pecho. Está usando un camisón largo de color morado,  que Martín supone, debe haber sido hecho por su madre también.

— ¿Cómo le voy a decir sino? Lila es apropiada, amo Martín. No se atrevería a decirle al amo por el nombre nada más, oh no, no como esas maleducadas que trae el ama.

— Dicen  _ señor _ —alega Martín intentando no sonar risueño, pero Lila lo mira como si supiese perfectamente lo que está pasando por su mente, y arruga la gran nariz con tanto disgusto que Martín suelta una risa de todos modos.

— Lila es apropiada, como los elfos de antes. —gruñe ella, ajustándose la camisola con aire ofendido. — El amo Martín también debería intentarlo, las cosas siempre funcionan mejor cuando se hacen apropiadamente.

Martín se ríe bajito, asintiendo, y llega tan lejos como para prometerle que va a intentarlo, antes de despedirse. También se ofrece a ayudarla a llegar a su cueva de colchas, pero Lila le da una palmada en las manos, cuando intenta tocarla, y lo regaña durante al menos diez minutos en la importancia de ser apropiado, y mantener sus promesas.

— La palabra de los magos, —dice— vale más que sus varitas, amo Martín.

Es un espectáculo extraño, pero la deja regañarlo tanto como quiera, y luego se queda hasta que la ve retraerse hacia su escondite. Desde donde está le parece diminuta y débil, pero Martín no cree que su apariencia haya cambiado mucho, desde que la vio como un niño.

Más bien, es él, el que no para de cambiar. 

Pensar en eso le revuelve el estómago, pero supone que es inevitable. Siempre hay cosas en las que no quiere pensar, cosas como Manuel, cosas como pagar su hipoteca, cosas como la vejez de Lila. Supone que debe ser parte de comportarse apropiadamente, como quiere Lila, eso de pensar en esas cosas, en vez de irse nomás y pretender que no están. Y la verdad es que no quiere romper su promesa en tan poco tiempo, así que incluso toca la puerta, antes de entrar a despedirse en la oficina de su padre.

Su viejo lo abraza con fuerza, y le dice que venga más seguido, y avise antes, ojalá, porque su madre se había puesto como loca cuando llegó el pájaro hace unas horas.

— Vino tres veces a preguntarme si creía que ibas a quedarte —comenta su padre, dándole sorbos contentos al mate que tiene en las manos.— Al menos comimos bien porque venías, ahora último siempre quiere que cenemos ensaladas.

— Es por tu salud. —dice Martín, riéndose, y promete hacer al menos la mitad de las cosas que su padre quiere.

Su madre pide menos, ella solo lo espera en la salida, rodeada de perros con distintos niveles de atención. Algunos duermen, y otros están jugando para su dueña, dando vueltas por el terreno y recuperando juguetes antiguos, que han ido heredando de Martín con los años.

Martín los mira de lejos, porque nunca han sido suyos en verdad, de hecho, si no mal recuerda, el primer perro apareció cuando llegó su carta de Castelobruxo.

— Ya me voy —dice, distraído, y su madre le sonríe con tanta dulzura que Martín se siente incómodo de nuevo. — Me vas a avisar si le pasa algo a Lila, ¿verdad?

— Obvio, hijo. Cuando pase la despediremos apropiadamente —responde, con una sonrisa cómplice que deja a Martín sintiéndose avergonzado y agradecido en igual medida.

Ya son las dos de la mañana para cuando vuelve a su departamento, y patea los zapatos a cualquier lado antes de dejarse caer en la cama. No está particularmente cansado, pero tampoco tiene la motivación pasar por su ritual nocturno hoy.

En vez de eso se contenta con mirar el techo, intentando no pensar en nada, aunque sabe, incluso antes de empezar a intentarlo, que está lejos de lograrlo.

 

* * *

 

 

Manuel lo invita a volar al campo de nuevo ese domingo, aunque esta vez están solos, y no llevan nada más que a sí mismos y sus respectivas escobas. No hay un juego de por medio tampoco, ni tienen forma de volverlo una competencia, simplemente el hecho de estar en el aire e ir tan rápido que conversar es imposible.

De vez en cuando echan carreras cortas que terminan en gritos y acusaciones falsas sobre hacer trampa, y a ratos se trata de ir tan alto como puedan soportar, hasta que el aire se vuelve tan helado que respirar se vuelve incómodo, pero ligerito se olvidan de las reglas que ellos mismos van poniendo.

Ya están terminando marzo, y la temperatura por fin está empezando a bajar en el continente. Ahí donde están Martín incluso llega a arrepentirse de no haber ido con algo más que una polera sin mangas y los pantalones deportivos. De hecho Martín entra en una nube sin querer, durante uno de sus intentos de ir más arriba que Manuel.

El aire se siente más denso ahí, pero no le importa, porque hay algo atractivo, respecto a la neblina que tiene alrededor, como si se hubiese transportado a otro lugar. Le recuerda un poco a la idea que tenía de un colegio de magia cuando era chico y leía novelas sobre Hogwarts y la comunidad mágica europea.

— ¡Martín! —lo llama Manuel, con un dejo preocupado que lo hace reír. No puede verlo a través de la niebla, pero se escucha lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, si lo intentara.

Martín casi lo considera un buen presagio, si no fuera porque cuando sale, está todo húmedo, y el viento lo hace tiritar de frío. Manuel está un poco más a la izquierda de lo que él creía, y se ríe en voz alta cuando lo ve, dándole una vuelta alrededor antes de secarlo con un encantamiento que lo recorre desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

— Va a llover —comenta, como quien no quiere la cosa, deteniendo su escoba frente a la de Martín. — ¿Quieres devolverte?

— ¿Cómo sabés?

— Porque sé nomás —responde, sonriéndole de lado. — ¿Quieres devolverte o no?

— No, quedémonos acá. Te apuesto a que no llueve.

Manuel asiente, corrigiendo la dirección de su escoba antes de alejarse, en dirección al piso. Martín lo mira desmontar, y dejarse caer en el pasto, con la espalda apoyada en un tronco y la mirada fija encima de él, como retándolo a seguir volando.

No sabe bien en qué momento comenzó a oscurecerse el cielo, pero cuando mira alrededor no encuentra ni un solo parche de azul para probar su propia teoría de que no hay mal tiempo. Incluso él puede admitir que el aire huele a lluvia, y tiene la impresión de que le han caído una o dos gotitas en el pelo, pero no está dispuesto a aterrizar aún.

Cuando por fin aterriza, una o dos horas después, empapado hasta los calzoncillos y con las manos entumidas y torpes, Manuel está sonriéndole, completamente seco. Las hojas del árbol están transfiguradas todas juntas, como si fueran un techo, y aunque cae una que otra gota por entremedio, hay un cuadrado perfecto de pasto seco en torno al moreno.

— No es bueno transfigurar cosas vivas, ah. —comenta apenas aterriza, haciendo una mueca en el momento exacto en que sus pies se apoyan en el piso. Sus zapatillas se estrujan con un sonido húmedo, pero parecen estarse llenando de agua constantemente mientras sigue ahí, mirando como se ensancha la sonrisa autosuficiente de Manuel.

— Son solo las hojas, de ahí lo cancelo y listo, nadie nunca lo sabrá —responde Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo sí sé. —alega Martín, sacándose los mechones empapados de la cara.

— Sí, bueno, al menos yo estoy seco.

Manuel no reacciona cuando lo abraza. Martín está esperando un grito, o algo, pero simplemente lo escucha tomar aire mientras todo su cuerpo se tensa en cosa de segundos. Martín no sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así, pero cuando Manuel lo empuja, tiene todo el frente de la polera húmeda.

— Que erí pendejo, hueón —Martín se ríe en voz alta cuando Manuel lo vuelve a empujar a la lluvia, agarrándose de su polera para arrastrarlo con él.

— ¿Qué decís? No te escucho.

Manuel intenta echarse atrás al comienzo, volver a la protección de su techo de hojas y la varita que dejó tirada al lado de su escoba probablemente, pero Martín no deja de tirar de él. Se dicen cosas, mil cosas que Martín no escucha, y al final, Manuel le tira todo su peso encima, haciéndolo caer al pasto mojado con un golpe húmedo que le arranca el aire de los pulmones al comienzo.

Martín piensa en alegarle, pero se le olvidan las palabras cuando mira a Manuel riéndose encima suyo, un antebrazo apoyado a cada lado de su cabeza, como si quisiera pararse, pero no lo está intentando realmente.

— Eso fue trampa —alega Martín, con la boca seca, y Manuel solo se ríe más, negando con la cabeza.

— Para ti todo es trampa cuando tú no estás ganando.

— ¿Cómo que no estoy ganando, che? ¿Quién está seco?

— Tú no.

— Vos tampoco.

El pelo de Manuel le gotea en la cara mientras se miran, esperando a que alguno de los dos rompa el momento, pero ninguno se mueve siquiera, y alrededor de ellos continúa la lluvia, callando todo lo demás.

De todas las cosas en las que podría pensar en ese momento, Martín piensa en su visita a la casa de sus padres, en su elfina vieja y en hacer las cosas apropiadamente. Supone que no es lo más romántico que puede tener en la cabeza, y que si alguna vez se lo contara a Manuel, el chileno se ahogaría riéndose de él, pero eso es lo que lo convence al final.

No es la mirada de Manuel, no es lo atractivo que le parece en ese momento, no es sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y estar seguro, absolutamente seguro, de que ninguna otra persona podría encajar tan bien ahí.

No, es una elfina decrépita en una cueva de colchas y edredones.

— Me gustas —repite, por tercera vez en su vida, y Manuel enarca las cejas, con la boca formando una o pequeñita, antes de intentar pararse. Martín lo agarra de los brazos, notando recién que casi no siente las manos por el frío. — Me gustas, Manuel.

— Eso ya me lo has dicho antes —murmura Manuel, como ahogado, pero al menos deja de intentar salir de encima, y Martín ha aprendido a disfrutar las pequeñas victorias tanto como las grandes.

O mejor dicho, ha aprendido que las pequeñas victorias lo llevan a las grandes, la mayoría del tiempo (a veces solo son eso, pequeñas victorias y grandes derrotas, pero uno no puede tener todo en la vida).

— Y era en serio, también —dice Martín, sonriendo tanto que se le cierran un poco los ojos. — Dímelo vos ahora.

— ¿Para qué, si sabes?

— Porque no sé, Manuel, tenés que decírmelo de frente. Así se hacen las cosas.

Manuel hace un sonido al fondo de la garganta, acomodándose sobre él de tal manera que su cara queda oculta en su cuello. Martín tiene ganas de decirle que no, que así no se vale, que tiene que ser mirándolo, porque él lo hizo así, y no es justo que sea el único que tiene que pasar estas vergüenzas, pero todo eso se le olvida cuando siente los labios de Manuel moverse contra su piel.

— Me gustas Martín, siempre fue en serio—murmura Manuel, tan bajito que incluso pegado a su oído, su voz compite un poco con la lluvia, y Martín siente un calor subiéndole por el estómago, y una risa tonta que le hace temblar el torso, con el esfuerzo de no dejarla salir. — Ya, pero no te riai po, si tu queríai que lo dijera —gruñe Manuel, tirándole un poco el pelo.

Martín se ríe fuerte ahí, afirmándolo por la ropa con ambas manos mientras se ríe para que Manuel se quede ahí, y las gotas de lluvia caen con tanta fuerza encima de su cara que le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón —repite entre carcajadas.

— Podríamos estar tirando, pero no, tu preferís reírte —gruñe Manuel, relajándose poco a poco encima de él, hasta que es casi un peso muerto encima de Martín. — ¿Por qué te soporto?

— Porque te gusto. —responde con los ojos cerrados, aún sonriendo mientras sus manos congeladas se cuelan bajo la ropa empapada de Manuel.

No cree que sea lo apropiado, y de hecho tiene la sensación de que si alguno de sus conocidos los pudiera ver entonces, estarían alternándose entre las burlas y las amenazas, diciéndoles que tienen que pararse, que tienen que secarse, que hay muchas otras cosas que hacer en vez de quedarse tirados bajo la lluvia, pero él está bien así.

Está contento, incluso cuando Manuel se endereza sobre él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Vamos a mi departamento —dice, tirándose el pelo para atrás, aunque inmediatamente vuelve al lugar original. — Tengo frío, y ya va siendo hora de cenar.

— No sé, Manu, no es lo más sensual que me has dicho —comenta Martín, apretándole la piel de la cintura, y Manuel pone los ojos en blanco.

— Si bueno, ese barco ya pasó. Ahora quiero secarme, y comer.

Manuel lo ayuda a levantarse, sonriendo con cierta maldad cuando Martín se queja. No es que importe demasiado, ni siquiera le importa tanto su ropa arruinada con pasto y barro mientras mira a Manuel achicar ambas escobas y sacar el portkey de su bolsillo.

Martín ha notado que siempre es el mismo reloj plateado, que siempre marca las cinco de la tarde y que definitivamente es demasiado grande para la muñeca de Manuel, y tiene ganas de preguntar, pero el chileno tiene cierta impaciencia en la mirada que lo convence de no hacerlo.

En vez de eso se inclina hacia él, sujetándole la nuca con una mano mientras la otra va a parar encima del reloj, y lo besa, justo antes de sentir el tirón en su estómago.

Cuando se tambalean de vuelta a la realidad, aparecen en el patio cuadrado de la tienda, a unos pasos de la mesa. El sol de Sao Paulo le quema la espalda incluso a esa hora, y Martín cierra los ojos con más fuerza, decidido a aprovechar hasta el último segundo que les quede antes del siguiente salto.

Manuel deja salir una respiración temblorosa cuando Martín se separa, abriendo los ojos de a poco, como si tuviese miedo de hacerlo. No está seguro de haber sentido a Manuel soltar el portkey, pero tiene que haber pasado, porque tiene ambas manos ocupadas en agarrarle los brazos con tanta fuerza que Martín está seguro de que sus uñas van a dejarle marcas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, sonriendo a medias mientras deja otro beso en la boca entreabierta de Manuel.

— Pensé que nos íbamos a despartir, ridículo —murmura Manuel, soltando las manos de a poco.

— ¿Con un portkey?

— ¿Qué sé yo?

— Yo creo que estás entero, pero si querés podemos revisar —murmura risueño, mientras pasa una mano por el costado de Manuel, bajando hasta la pretina empapada de sus jeans.

Manuel resuella burlón, sonriéndole a medias antes de separarse, y Martín lo deja irse nomás, aprovechando el momento para sacudirse el pelo lo mejor que puede, aunque sospecha que solo lo está empeorando. Ahora que no tiene distracciones puede sentir el peso del agua en su ropa, y como el denim de sus pantalones casi no lo deja moverse, de lo pegado que está a su cuerpo.

Sin mencionar el pasto que aún tiene en el pelo y la espalda. 

— Sácate las zapatillas —dice Manuel, que ya está descalzo frente a él, balanceando el peso de su cuerpo sobre un pie y luego el otro para evitar quemarse con las baldosas calientes del piso.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunta sin mirarlo, intentando decidir si vale la pena intentar secar la polera llena de manchitas verdes y café que acaba de sacarse, o si sería mejor simplemente meterla a lavar cuando vuelva a casa.

— Porque no quiero que pises mi departamento con las zapatillas embarradas hueón, apúrate o las desaparezco.

 

* * *

 

 

El departamento de Manuel tiene tres ambientes, y una cocina americana, que es donde se aparecen, justo al frente del fregadero. Martín supone que si todo esto hubiera pasado unos años antes, estarían encima del otro, besándose como cuando todavía estaban en el colegio y se escondían en las salas vacías. Se habrían sacado la ropa a tirones, intentando llegar a la pieza, y probablemente habrían terminado cayéndose sobre los sillones de cuero negro que Manuel tiene en la sala de estar, demasiado distraídos como para llegar más lejos.

La realidad, como de costumbre, no tiene nada que ver con su imaginación, y Manuel se separa de él apenas se siente estable. Martín lo mira poner el agua a hervir en una antigua tetera de aluminio que probablemente jamás se mueve de su lugar sobre la estufa, para luego sacarse los jeans mojados de dos tirones, sin mirarlo siquiera. Martín no está seguro si debería interpretar eso como un mensaje, o simplemente asumir que Manuel no soporta más tiempo la incomodidad de sus pitillos húmedos.

Toda la ropa termina en el fregadero en unos minutos, y para cuando el agua hierve, lo único que les queda encima es la ropa interior, mediocremente secada con un hechizo, y un par de toallas en torno al cuello. Martín sonríe mientras mira a Manuel servir el té, pasándose un pie por las canillas mientras revuelve ambas tasas

— Deberíamos ducharnos —comenta Martín cuando le recibe la taza, sonriendo. — Me podría enfermar así, y va a ser tu culpa.

Manuel lo mira de los pies a la cabeza mientras da sorbos cortos a su té, y le dan ganas de hacerle lo mismo, pero se aguanta, evitando apenas las ganas de taparse. No está seguro de qué es lo que está pasando entre ellos en ese momento, porque tiene miedo de asumir demasiado sobre las acciones de Manuel, pero el chileno parece tenerlo perfectamente claro cuando deja de lado su té, cerrando la distancia entre ellos con dos pasos.

— Deberíamos ducharnos después. —le dice, apoyando ambas palmas a los costados de Martín. Su cara está tan cerca que sus narices se tocan, y Martín puede sentir su aliento chocando con su boca. Quiere cerrar la distancia, y descubrir en el camino donde está la pieza, pero se contenta con dejar la taza de lado también— Y luego pedir comida, porque solo tengo té y café. Y un par de panes, creo.

— Siempre tenés que arruinarlo al final. —ríe Martín, agarrándole las manos para ponerlas en sus hombros. Manuel se deja mover sin resistencia, e incluso cruza los brazos en la nuca de Martín cuando el rubio lo suelta. — ¿Es a propósito?  

Manuel lo besa de nuevo en vez de contestar, tirando un poco del pelo corto en la nuca de Martín. Ha estado esperando tanto por esto que le parece sorprendente el hecho de que su estómago aún de un vuelco de sorpresa, y abre la boca sin pensarlo siquiera, apoyando las manos en las caderas de Manuel. El borde de la mesa se le está clavando en el muslo, y supone que si realmente quisiera, podrían hacer lo que hubieran hecho si esta fuera su primera vez. Podría empujar a Manuel hasta el sillón, y hacerlo ahí nomás, pero no le parece suficiente después de todo lo que ha estado esperando para esto. Probablemente nada sea suficiente, a estas alturas, pero hay muchas cosas mejores que sexo en un sillón.

El beso se rompe con un gritito ahogado de Manuel, cuando Martín lo toma por los muslos y lo levanta. El cuerpo del moreno se demora un poco en reaccionar, pero al final cruza las piernas por las caderas de Martín, afirmándose como puede de sus hombros. Es más pesado de lo que espera, y le toma un par de segundos de respiraciones pesadas decidir que sí, está listo para avanzar, pero lo importante es que pasa.

Y Martín está bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por eso.

 

Terminan comiendo pizza en la sala de estar, a eso de las nueve de la noche, ambos prácticamente desnudos y con el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha. No prenden el televisor, y en todo el departamento, la única luz encendida es una lamparita que apenas les permite distinguir apropiadamente sus expresiones, y la pizza que están cortando.

El resto de las luces vienen de afuera, porque el departamento de Manuel está justo al centro de la ciudad, y el balconcito de dos por dos que tiene en la sala de estar se llena con el reflejo de todas las luces de colores que hay en la calle, letreros, autos, farolas, es más que suficiente.

— ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? —pregunta Martín de repente, limpiándose las manos en un pedazo de servilleta.

No está mirando a Manuel, y Manuel no lo está mirando a él, pero de todas formas lo siente reaccionar. Escucha su respiración deteniéndose de golpe, y reapareciendo unos segundos después, en una sola exhalación.

— No tenés que decirme si no querés —susurra Martín, sintiéndose nervioso de repente. Supone que, al final del día, esa era la única pregunta que le quedaba por hacer.— No importa.

Una pregunta  que había estado ahí desde hace años, y de la cual no siempre estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

— Porque no era justo —responde Manuel de repente, antes de que Martín pueda volver a retractarse. Es apenas un murmullo, como si en realidad no quisiese ser escuchado, pero el rubio lo oye fuerte y claro. — Tú tenías súper claro lo que estabas haciendo, y yo estaba ahí, sin hacer nada. A veces te tenía rabia por eso, y a veces… Puta, estaba seguro de que te ibas a aburrir antes.

Se quedan en silencio un rato, Martín mirando el perfil de Manuel, y Manuel mirando por la ventana hacia un cielo completamente negro. Seguro en el campo se verían las estrellas, pero al centro de la ciudad no hay nada más que un manto uniforme, nada que valga la pena ver realmente, y aún así lo mira, tan concentrado que Martín juraría que hay algo.

— ¿Y ahora?

Alcanza a ver el asomo de una sonrisa antes de que Manuel se de vuelta hacia él, la expresión aparentemente neutra.

— Supongo que ahora habrá otros problemas —responde Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros.— Otras razones para sentirse mal, está tu fama, está mi tienda. Siempre hay algo.

— Pero me querés.

Manuel sonríe casi sin quererlo, y cuando Martín tira de su brazo hacia él, se deja llevar, acomodándose como puede en el sillón. Afuera se escuchan bocinazos y trozos de conversaciones gritadas, y cuando Martín le aprieta la mano, Manuel se ríe bajito, avergonzado de si mismo, y del hombre con el que está sentado también.

— Ya, sí.

— Pero decilo bien, boludo.

Manuel no le dice ninguna otra cosa nueva esa noche, pero Martín lo deja pasar, porque de todas formas, nada de lo que ha pasado es nuevo en realidad.

 


	3. Epílogo

Manuel la va a buscar justo a la hora, de hecho, probablemente llegó un poco temprano, a juzgar por el tamborileo nervioso que hace con las llaves del auto que arrendó. Tiene puestos los pitillos que le regaló para navidad, y esas zapatillas terribles que guarda desde el colegio, con la suela toda rayada en letras de canciones que Tiare nunca ha querido escuchar. Sabe que la izquierda tiene un nombre escrito también, pero prefiere pretender que no está ahí, porque ni siquiera de niña le pareció un buen chiste, y ahora que es una adulta le avergüenza imaginar siquiera la cara de su hermano cuando recibió ese regalo en particular.

Manuel tiene la cara afeitada también, y ella sabe que es solo por ella, porque la va a buscar, porque sabe que no soporta esa barba de dos días que se deja cuando está trabajando demasiado. Ese pensamiento la hace sonreír, de la misma manera que habría sonreído hace años, cuando aún era una niña y Manuel aún vivía con la familia.

Aun así, ya no es una niña, y tiene un diploma para mostrarlo, aunque Manuel no pudo asistir a la ceremonia. Ese es el problema de Castelobruxo, —piensa, acarreando su maleta fuera del bus con un bufido exasperado— está lejos, y es muy complicado llegar.

Pero eso nunca más va a ser un tema para ella.

Se despide de beso en la mejilla con todo el mundo, riéndose entre promesas que no debería hacer realmente, porque ella sabe, más que ninguna otra persona, lo difícil que es mantenerse en contacto con la gente cuando están a más de una llamada de distancia. Por eso mismo se preocupa de dar abrazos y repartir buenos deseos, porque quizá no los vuelva a ver, y ha pasado tantos años con las mismas personas que la sola idea le duele.

Manuel la mira todo el tiempo, con una media sonrisa que le recuerda a su padre, y Tiare se la regresa, haciéndole un gesto con las manos y un “¡Ya voy!” silencioso con los labios.

No cree demorarse tanto, es solo un par de despedidas más, unas promesas vacías por aquí y por allá, y unas conversaciones importantes que quedan a medio terminar, antes de que regrese al lugar original, con las manos en la maleta, lista para ir al departamento vacío de Manuel, y luego de vuelta a la casa en Santiago a esperar que comience su nueva vida.

No cree demorarse tanto, pero cuando se voltea, Manuel ya no está solo en el asiento, ni tamborilea las llaves contra su pierna. Está riéndose, con un vaso de café en una mano y Martín Hernández al lado, hablándole tan cerca que algunas de las señoras que pasan los quedan mirando.

El problema con Castelobruxo es que está demasiado lejos, y su hermano odia escribir cartas.

Tiare los mira unos segundos antes de empezar a avanzar de nuevo, decidida a hablar con Manuel apenas tenga la oportunidad.

— ¿Te despediste bien? Si querí’ te espero otro rato —le dice Manuel, a modo de saludo, aunque igual se levanta a darle un beso en la mejilla.

— No, si ya terminé —responde, sonriéndole. Manuel asiente nomás, guardándose las llaves en el pantalón. — ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Tiare ve a Martín fruncir el ceño, y se aguanta las ganas de sonreír, porque aún es demasiado temprano, y su hermano parece al borde de la risa también, aunque duda que sea por las mismas razones.

O quizás sí lo es, quizá ambos están pensando que ella debe ser la única que no reconoce a Martín como una figura pública hoy en día.

— Es Martín, mi amigo del colegio ¿te acordai? —dice Manuel por fin, carraspeando, y ahora es a él a quién Martín mira con el ceño fruncido, mascullando algo que Tiare no intenta entender.

— Ah, tu ex. —corrige, en voz alta, y Manuel carraspea, mirando discretamente alrededor, como si no hubieran estado pegados hace dos segundos.

— Su pololo, de nuevo —interrumpe Martín por fin, sonriendo con burla.

Es atractivo, Tiare puede admitir eso mientras lo saluda. Huele bien, y probablemente se preocupa mucho más por su ropa y su pelo que Manuel, pero aún así no le gusta. Aún cuando vio los posters de cuerpo completo que tenían algunas de sus amigas, aún cuando lo ha visto jugar y sabe que es realmente bueno.

Aún cuando Manuel parece feliz mientras caminan al auto, no le gusta.

Nunca le ha gustado, en verdad.

 

* * *

 

 

Tiare recuerda mejor que nadie el primer año que Manuel pasó en la casa, principalmente porque ella estuvo en casa también durante ese verano, mirándolo consumir libro tras libro, hasta que ya no quedaba nada que no hubiese leído en la biblioteca de la casa.

A veces jugaban juntos en sus consolas muggle, o estudiaban juntos también; Manuel era el único dispuesto a pasar tardes enteras intentando enseñarle encantamientos avanzados, y ella se lo pagaba obligándolo a acompañarla a practicar pociones, los dos escondidos en el quincho del patio, rodeados de todas las protecciones que a Manuel se le habían podido ocurrir, porque en realidad ninguno era particularmente dotado en esa área, y a Tiare le gustaba experimentar.

Era agradable tenerlo ahí para variar, hasta que ya no estaba.

Todos los días, a eso de las siete de la tarde, Manuel se encerraba en la biblioteca, con los libros y la chimenea. Nunca salía antes de las diez, pero cada vez que lo hacía, parecía estar en un peor humor del que había tenido al entrar. Pasaba del encierro de la biblioteca al encierro en su pieza sin decir una palabra, y al día siguiente, el proceso se volvía a repetir.

Su madre decía que era una fase, que se iba a estabilizar todo cuando encontrara algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo, además de obsesionarse con el novio. Su padre opinaba que debería ir a buscar otro novio, porque  _ el rucio _ (como lo llamaban en la casa) probablemente no iba a volver, si era tan buen jugador como decían en la radio.

Su tío, que se encargaba de cuidar la parcela allá en el sur, pero venía de vez en cuando a pasar semanas enteras en la biblioteca buscando quién sabe qué, se reía sin humor, y a diferencia de todos los demás, se sentaba frente a Manuel a decirle que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

— Necesitas algo tuyo, y el rucio no es tuyo. —decía él, y Manuel fruncía el ceño, pero nunca le decía que no. — Él tiene algo suyo allá, por eso se fue ¿o no?

Tiare nunca se metía en esas conversaciones, incluso si tenía sus propias opiniones, y Manuel parecía aliviado en verdad cuando se sentaba al lado de ella y en la mesa, libre de todos los comentarios bien intencionados de la familia.

— Gracias por no decirme nada —había dicho, durante una tarde especialmente mala, justo dos días antes de que Tiare tuviera que irse al colegio— De verdad.

— Está bien —dijo ella, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Estaba terminando la etapa ya y no quería distraerse en medio de la pelea.

Manuel se había sentado como indio a su lado, mirándola jugar en silencio. Tiare había supuesto que estaba haciendo hora, pero cuando dieron las siete y no se levantó, tuvo que voltearse a mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Qué debería hacer, según tú?

Manuel y ella nunca habían tenido una mala relación antes, porque Manuel era callado y ella era muy pequeña, y porque sus padres siempre tenían algo más que hacer, además de mirarlos a ellos. Siempre había algo más en la casa, algo más en el trabajo, algo más que hacía que Manuel terminara leyéndole cuentos antes de dormir.

Aun así, había una línea, entre no tener una mala relación y hablar de cosas reales. Podían hablar, siempre habían podido, hablar de juegos, de libros, de películas y materia, pero jamás habían hablado de la realidad antes, ni siquiera cuando sus padres habían empezado a dormir en camas separadas.

Simplemente no era algo que hicieran, hasta ese día.

— Deberías dejarlo, él decidió irse.

Se sintió un poco como estar en una novela, solo que si hubieran estado en una, habrían escuchado la música triste, y Manuel habría llorado en su hombro, quizá le habría hecho cariño en el pelo y luego se habrían quedado dormidos, hablando de cualquier cosa, o algo así.

En vez de eso Manuel asintió y se quedó sentado a su lado hasta que dieron las diez, mirando ausente hacia la pantalla del televisor.

Cuando volvió el siguiente verano, Manuel pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la parcela del sur, y solo venía a la casa semana por medio, cargado de libros nuevos. El siguiente verano, Manuel había estado en casa, pero mustio y aburrido. Habían hecho pociones juntos, y habían explotado un par de veces el quincho, pero nada duraba lo suficiente como para distraerlo de verdad.

A veces llegaban cartas de sus amigos, y Manuel partía a Brasil, pero siempre volvía en un humor extraño, uno o dos días después. En esas ocasiones Tiare lo encontraba sentado en el patio, mirando el cielo como si esperara ver algo más que nubes y sol.

Se había quemado varias veces ya, haciendo eso.

— ¿Qué haces? —había preguntado ella un día, sentándose a su lado con una sombrilla y un vaso de té helado.

— Me escondo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque todos quieren hablar del futuro —había respondido él, sonriéndole a medias.

— Ah, es entendible… pero no estás muy escondido acá. Yo te encontré altiro. —respondió Tiare, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Manuel solo se había reído, y luego le había dado la razón, sin moverse un centímetro.

Al final, el siguiente verano fue más de lo mismo, entre visitas de su tío, y opiniones de todos los que tuvieran boca para opinar. Todo el mundo tenía algo que decir sobre Manuel a esas alturas, y Tiare casi no se sorprendió cuando, al llegar del colegio, no encontró a su hermano en ningún lugar.

— Se fue a Europa con tu tío, querida —había dicho su madre, ofreciéndole un plato de tostadas y té, aunque Tiare siempre tenía el estómago revuelto después de viajar por portkey. — Fue a estudiar.

Tiare había intercambiado un total con treinta cartas con Manuel, durante los años que estuvo fuera del país, pero cuando su mamá le había preguntado si había podido contactar con él, luego de que su tío regresara solo, ella había dicho que no.

Justo como Manuel le había pedido.

 

* * *

 

 

Usualmente no le gusta estar ahí cuando Manuel pasa tiempo con sus amigos, pero hoy es un caso especial, así que cuando su hermano le pregunta si quiere almorzar con ellos, Tiare asiente, y lo deja llevarla a su tienda.

Sigue igual de pequeña y disimulada que la primera vez, aunque las escobas en las vitrinas han cambiado, y hay gente entrando y saliendo del lugar. Casi se siente mal de constatar que el letrero que hizo para Manuel sigue colgado afuera, porque siempre pudo haber hecho uno mejor, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, porque Manuel jamás lo va a bajar de ahí.

La cocina está tan alargada que hay partes donde el espacio se ve extraño, como si lo hubieran transfigurado mal, y Tiare trata de quedarse cerca de Manuel, evitando a toda costa mirar mucho esos lugares, por miedo a provocar ella misma que la ampliación colapse, con el puro poder de su miedo.

Nadie más parece notarlo, Miguel va pasando platos y platos de comida, mientras Sebastián y su novio los reparten por la mesa. Victoria está ahí también, hablando con una mujer que Tiare no reconoce, y que probablemente se siente igual de perdida que ella, a juzgar por las miradas indecisas que le lanza a los presentes. Casi tiene ganas de ir a hablarle, pero no es tan sociable, y de todas formas, tiene a Manuel al lado, preguntándole por el colegio y por sus planes para las vacaciones.

Lo único bueno de los amigos de su hermano, es que se puede reír libremente, de cualquier cosa, y ninguno le dice nada. Todos parecen satisfechos estando ahí, incluso Julio, que de vez en cuando le conversa un poco. Le habla más sobre el pasado que otra cosa, y Tiare lo deja, porque el pasado es la única cosa que tienen para conversar en realidad.

Al final de la comida, Miguel saca el postre y una botella de vino. Las copas aparecen frente a todos en segundos, y Luciano se ríe desde el fondo de la mesa, diciendo que alguien debería dar un discurso.

Martín, que está al otro lado de Manuel, le grita por querer figurar, y pone la mano encima del hombro de su hermano.

— Tiene que ser Manuel, boludo.

— Ah, ¡Si, si! Anda, Manu, levántate —dice Miguel, sonriendo malicioso cuando pone la botella en frente. — Hagamos un brindis.

Victoria se ríe, apoyándolos a gritos mientras su novia la mira, toda sonriente. Incluso Sebastián parece contento con la idea, porque eso es otra de las cosas que une a los amigos de su hermano, todos tienden a ser desagradables cuando se juntan.

— No hueón, comamos nomás. —gruñe Manuel, recibiendo un coro de abucheos.— Qué mierda les pasa si la hueá no es evento.

— Solo hazlo, Manuel, que se va desarmar el postre con el calor —alega Miguel, con un corito de asentimientos y “¡eso, eso!”.

Manuel la mira suspirando, pero Tiare solo se encoge de hombros, porque son sus amigos, y no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para defenderlo de eso.

Ninguno de los dos tiene legeremancia, al menos no que Tiare sepa, pero Manuel parece entenderle, porque lo siguiente que hace es rendirse. Manuel carraspea con la mano contra la boca, aunque no se levanta de su lugar, y sus amigos se hacen callar unos a otros mientras esperan a que empiece el dichoso discurso.

— Bueno… —comienza, recibiendo algunas risas. Tiene las orejas rojas, y desde donde Tiare está, puede ver como Martín sonríe al mirarlo, totalmente concentrado, a diferencia del resto de sus amigos. — Ya, pucha, es que tu erai’ la última que quedaba en el colegio —dice, mirando a Tiare con una sonrisa avergonzada. — Y la idea era celebrarlo, porque esta vez de verdad terminó la etapa. No hay más hermanos chicos, y ninguno de los presentes pretende tener hijos todavía.

Tiare escucha las risas, y uno que otro comentario sobre ser poético, seguido de algunos intentos por hacer silencio, pero nada de eso se registra en su cerebro, porque Manuel le está ofreciendo la copa y la botella con una sonrisa que parece estar pidiendo perdón.

— Y ya no te voy a ir a dejar al bus todos los años. Hueón, probablemente ninguno de nosotros va a volver a ir a ese terminal. Y como no pude ir a ver tu ceremonia de egreso, quería hacerte algo, pero estos hueones se sumaron sin preguntar.

En su ceremonia, la directora había dado un discurso largo, que probablemente había sido escrito antes, y detallaba cada una de las cosas que habían sido antes de entrar al colegio y todo lo que eran luego de terminarlo, listos para unirse al resto de los magos en Latinoamérica, y todo el mundo, si así lo deseaban.

Había hecho llorar a varias de sus compañeras y compañeros, e incluso su madre había parecido algo conmovida al respecto, aunque Tiare jamás estaba segura de qué parte de las cosas era la que realmente conmovía a su madre. ¿El discurso, el uniforme, el festín? No había forma de saberlo.

Había sido un buen discurso, y Tiare había aplaudido, pero lo hubiera cambiado por el de Manuel sin siquiera pensarlo, si se lo hubieran ofrecido.

Habría cambiado la presencia de sus dos padres, por tener a Manuel ahí mirándola conseguir el diploma.

— Que eres hueón —dice, riéndose bajito y dejando la copa y la botella en la pesa para poder abrazarlo.

Manuel se ríe, igual que sus amigos, y Tiare escucha las botellas abriéndose, y copas chocando, pero no se voltea a ver qué pasa en la mesa.

— Oye, yapo, ¿no quieres vino elfico? Es un buen año, dulcecito. —murmura Manuel, tocándole apenas la espalda con unas cuantas palmaditas. — Lo compré pa nosotros, pero estos hueones se lo van a acabar si no nos servimos.

Tiare lo suelta luego de un rato, y cuando voltea, su copa esta ahí, esperándola, llena de un líquido transparente que huele a fruta y alcohol. Manuel está diciéndole a Julio de dónde sacar las otras botellas, así que no la ve refregarse el ojo.

El que sí la ve es Martín, que le ofrece una servilleta con una sonrisa cómplice.

Tiare siente como toda su sangre va a su cara en cosa de segundos, concentrándose en sus pómulos y sus orejas, igual que Manuel, igual que su madre también. Piensa brevemente en tirarle el vino en la cara, pero al final desiste, porque sería un desperdicio.

El vino elfico es su favorito, a fin de cuentas.

La primera vez que Manuel llevó a Martín a la casa lo presentó como un amigo, y fue durante las vacaciones de invierno de su último año. Tiare acababa de entrar a Castelobruxo, y ya los había visto caminar tomados de la mano en el pasillo, pero no dijo nada para desmentir a su hermano.

Los nervios de Martín duraron casi las dos semanas que pasó con ellos, al menos cuando trataba con sus padres. Tiare lo había mirado tartamudear durante al menos tres minutos intentando decir la profesión de su papá durante la primera cena que habían tenido todos juntos, y para suerte del argentino, esa había sido la única.

La segunda vez que Manuel les llevó a Martín, lo llevó como su novio, y sus papás le tomaron atención realmente por primera vez. Tiare supuso que Martín no se había dado cuenta, y que Manuel no le había dicho nada, pero a causa de él tuvieron varias cenas todos juntos, y salieron a la playa durante una semana entera.

Su mamá fue la primera en decidir que ahora Martín se llamaba  _ el rucio _ , y le había agarrado cariño rápido, porque siempre le habían gustado los rubios, según ella. Su papá solo la había mirado un rato, antes de volver al periódico mágico que estaba leyendo.

— Es de buena familia —había ofrecido, aparentemente satisfecho con el pololo de su hijo.— Además, parece talentoso.

Ni Manuel ni Martín habían estado presentes para esa conversación, porque ese día habían ido a pasear juntos por el centro justo después del almuerzo, para aprovechar Viña del Mar según ellos. Era la primera vez que Martín había salido de Santiago, en sus visitas a Chile, y aunque Tiare dudaba de que su hermano fuera el mejor guía turístico de la historia, habían decidido ir a perderse en el centro.

En ese entonces, ella había estado de acuerdo con sus padres. Martín era simpático y guapo, como los miembros de las bandas extranjeras que le gustaba escuchar, pero la mejor parte era que hacía reír a Manuel, y lo sacaba a explorar la ciudad sin nada más que un mapa mágico, sus varitas y el celular, y a esa edad, la idea le había parecido irresistiblemente romántica.

Habían visto a Martín en otras ocasiones después de eso, pero nunca por demasiado tiempo, y el día que se había ido a Norteamérica, Tiare había decidido que quizá no era tan romántico, eso de la aventura en un país extranjero.

 

* * *

 

 

El vino elfico puede tener varios sabores. A veces es frutal, como el que consiguió su hermano, y a toda la gente le sabe a una fruta distinta. Para ella es chirimoya, siempre lo ha sido, pero para Manuel es manzana verde, y así sucesivamente, todas las personas tienen un vino distinto en verdad, por eso es fácil embriagarse con vino elfico, porque es dulce y si compras varias botellas sin mirar el año, puedes tener tantos sabores que al final se te olvida que es alcohol.

Tiare lo sabe bien, lo ha experimentado ella misma, y aún así no deja de tomar hasta que uno de los amigos de su hermano anuncia que se acabó la última botella. Luciano se deja caer sobre la silla, medio derrotado con la botella vacía en la mano, y Sebastián se ríe nomás, haciéndole cariño en el pelo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Probablemente lo es, pero Tiare no soporta verlo durante mucho rato. Hay algo, en su interacción fácil y amorosa, que le revuelve el estómago.

Por el otro lado de la mesa, Miguel está entonando una versión irreconocible de un clásico peruano, o eso dice él al menos. Victoria está intentando conectar un viejo karaoke sin mucho resultado, y su novia le hace fiesta a Miguel, marcando con las palmas un ritmo que solo ella entiende.

Manuel, a su lado, los mira a todos con los mismos ojos distantes que solía usar para ver el cielo en verano, moviendo de un lado para otro lo que le queda de vino en la copa.

— De verdad traté de decirles que no era necesario que vinieran. Quería hacerlo en el departamento, los dos nomás, porque sé que no te gustan tanto —dice, bajito, pero a Tiare no le sorprende. Así habla Manuel cuando está intentando decir cosas importantes. — ¿Estás enojada?

— No. —responde ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Al otro extremo, Victoria alza un grito de triunfo, y un poquito después empieza a sonar la música. — Está bien, no son tan malos.

— ¿Ni siquiera Martín? —pregunta Manuel, con un deje risueño en la voz, y Tiare busca con la mirada la cabeza rubia del argentino, pero no está en ningún lado.— Está bien, oh, si fue al baño.

— Me da lo mismo el rucio, tú sabes lo que haces.

Manuel se ríe cuando la escucha, y Tiare no puede evitar sonreír, porque seguramente es la única que le ha dicho eso en su familia. Quizá es la única que lo ha dicho en general, pero viendo a los amigos de su hermano, duda que cualquiera de esas personas tenga la validez moral para decir algo sobre las decisiones de Manuel.

Su madre le ha dicho, en más de una ocasión, que lo que en realidad pasa es que le tiene preferencia a Manuel, y Tiare siempre le dice que no, porque ella de verdad piensa que Manuel sabe lo que hace, independiente de los malos o buenos resultados que tenga.

Tiare está convencida de que si Manuel se tira de un barranco, va a hacerlo sabiendo perfectamente lo que implica caer.

— ¿Lo has llevado a la casa? —pregunta luego de un rato, viendo a Manuel tensarse de a poco, como una máquina antigua.

— No, pensaba invitarlo cuando te vayamos a dejar ¿Te tinca?

— Ya, pero quiero un portkey propio.

Ya es de noche para cuando los amigos de Manuel empiezan a irse. Tiare los ve meterse, uno a uno, por la chimenea improvisada que hay ahora al fondo del patio. Se dice que va a preguntar por eso en algún otro momento, porque hasta donde ella recuerda, Manuel odia la red flu, pero no se han vuelto a quedar solos desde que los demás se fueron.

Martín y Manuel conversan entre sorbos de té helado, y ella pretende ver su celular mientras los mira, esperando ver algo distinto, aunque no está segura de qué es. Su conversación se mueve entre las anécdotas de Quidditch de Martín y los pedidos más extraños que le han llegado a Manuel ahora que su tienda salió a la luz, pero también hablan de lo que acaba de pasar, de la novia de Victoria, de las canciones de Miguel, del vino, de lo que van a hacer en navidad.

No tiene nada de interesante, y de hecho es un poco incómodo, pero Tiare no puede dejar de escucharlos, e incluso se ríe de vez en cuando.

Martín la mira cada vez que pasa, como atraído por el ruido, y le sonríe con sus dientes blancos y sus ojos verdes, como un niño emocionado por la atención. Ella trata de devolverle el gesto como puede, porque Manuel está ahí, mirando todo con esa media sonrisa ausente que pone cuando cree que nadie lo está mirando a él.

No tiene nada en contra de Martín, no realmente, pero aun así le cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse a verlo ahí, cuando solo debería estar su hermano.

 

Ya son casi las once cuando Manuel por fin considera que están lo suficientemente sobrios para aparecerse. Tiare lo mira maldecir mientras intenta deshacer el hechizo de extensión en la cocina, y cuando por fin lo logra (luego de al menos cinco minutos maldiciendo la mala transfiguración de sus amigos), se voltea hacia ella, ofreciéndole su brazo casi sin pensar.

Martín llega justo para verlos, con la maleta de Tiare en una mano y unas bolsas en la otra.

— Voy ir sola, Manuel, si para algo saqué la licencia —dice ella, negando con la cabeza. No es su intención sonar irritada, pero a juzgar por la cara de Manuel cuando retrae el brazo, eso es exactamente lo que hace.

— Dale —carraspea Manuel luego de un rato, mandándole una mirada irritada a Martín, que hace un pobre esfuerzo por controlar su risa. — El otro día moví un poco los muebles de tu pieza, así que mejor te apareces en la cocina ¿ya? Te espero allá.

Manuel se desaparece con un crujido, y Tiare casi se siente mal por rechazarlo.

— ¿Vas a ir al departamento tú también? —le pregunta a Martín, enarcando una ceja cuando lo ve sacar su varita.

El argentino la mira confundido unos segundos, antes de adoptar una expresión avergonzada que le recuerda a la primera vez que lo vio en la puerta de su casa, con los pantalones del colegio y una maleta con ruedas en la mano.

— ¿Si? —Pregunta, riéndose incómodo. — ¿Es un problema?

Está tentada a decirle que sí, pero sería una mentira, y hay algo en la expresión de Martín que le impide decirlo.

Tiare siempre ha sabido que su versión de la historia no está completa, porque cuando Manuel habla lo hace por pedazos, y siempre se salta los detalles más importantes. Él siempre ha hablado así, como pretendiendo no decirle nada en realidad, y ella jamás se lo reclamó.

Supone que si iba a hacerlo, debió haber sido hace años, cuando Manuel le pidió su opinión por primera vez. Debió haberle preguntado por la historia entera, y por todos esos detallitos que se perdieron en las palabras de su hermano.

— No, está bien. —dice por fin, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Tiare le ofrece el brazo, más o menos de la misma forma en que Manuel lo había hecho con ella antes. Está segura de que no es necesario, y está a punto de retractarse cuando Martín le toma el brazo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tu hermano se va a sentir. —le dice, y Tiare se ríe casi sin querer, porque probablemente sería cierto, si no fuera porque es Martín.

Al final, supone que, si tiene un punto débil por su hermano, no puede evitar tener un punto débil por Martín también. 


End file.
